<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Goes Back by aneria, Steter Club ideas (aneria)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771217">Peter Goes Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria'>aneria</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/Steter%20Club%20ideas'>Steter Club ideas (aneria)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Alpha Peter, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magickal Melissa McCall, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Time Travel, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/Steter%20Club%20ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter. Mate's AU. </p><p>The Beast kills Scott and his pack.<br/>As Stiles dies in Peter's arms, he gives Peter a time travel spell.<br/>Peter goes back to save Stiles, his mate. Maybe he saves himself in the process.<br/>There are a lot of witches in this. Each witch has a passive and active ability they use to hide and protect themselves.</p><p>This has a bit of porn in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Times are Dire and Then You Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2015</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Scott and his pack don't know Peter escapes from Eichen House when they turn off the power to break Lydia out. I'm not even sure anyone but Scott and Deacon knows that he's in this hell hole. </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Peter thinks Stiles senses him watching them. He <em><strong>always</strong></em> seems to know the man is there, no matter how well he hides himself.</p>
  <p>Well. Stiles <em><strong>is </strong>Peter's</em> <em>soul mate</em>. The only thing is Peter never told anyone that little gem. He does suspect that Stiles knows, though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>The pack's fighting the Beast at the school.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>  </em>
  </p>
  <p>It rips out Liam's throat and has already torn apart Lydia.</p>
  <p>The only survivors of Scott's pack are Stiles and Scott.</p>
  <p>The beast shifts into human form and throws a spear at Scott.</p>
  <p>Stiles shoves Scott out of the way, but the spear hits Stiles instead, mid-torso. That's a fatal shot.</p>
  <p>Scott attacks the Beast without even checking to see how badly Stiles is hurt.</p>
  <p>Peter can hear the slowing of Stiles' heart and lungs. Stiles is dying. <em>Nooo!!!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Peter silently sprints to Stiles' side. He snarls as he angrily breaks the spear in half so he can get Stiles off the wall he's impaled to, and pull him protectively behind some shelves of books.</p>
  <p>Peter clutches him to his chest as he looks over Stiles' injuries to see if he can save the young man. He needs to turn Stiles. Keep his mate from dying. Oh no. No! No! Gods! He smells wolfsbane in the wound, meaning a bite won't save him. </p>
  <p>Stiles' heartbeat is erratic and his breathing is labored. <em>He's dying and Peter <strong>can't</strong> save him.</em>  <em>Peter's breaking apart because his mate is leaving him.</em> He can't lose the youth like this! Not like this. He didn't get to have his time with him now that Stiles isn't underage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles grips Peter's arm and looks up at him. He smiles as he coughs out, "zombie-wolf? How ironic that I will die in your arms."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter smiles sadly at him as he clutches the teen closer to his chest. "Stiles? Why did you refuse the bite when I offered it to you? You wouldn't be hurt and dying like this if you had accepted me, accepted my bite!" It still drives him crazy that his mate refused him then.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles takes a deep breath. "You were only focused on revenge at the time, and I didn't want my dad in danger. I didn't refuse you, I saved my dad. <em><strong>I</strong>f I knew you could guarantee his safety, I would've accepted.</em> <em>I'd never take the bite from Scott.</em> I can't trust him, and he doesn't listen to me. I would never follow Derek because he's not very effective or pack-centric. I always wondered what would've happened if it was me you bit that night,<em> instead of Scott.</em> If you <strong><em>could've</em></strong> been happy with <em><strong>me,</strong></em> <em>instead of getting yourself killed for revenge."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter moves Stiles' collar to the side and traces the teen's birthmark that says, <strong><em>'You must be Stiles.'</em></strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles sighs as Peter's finger traces the letters and then he smiles at Peter. He rests his hand on Peter's. "They never... they never figured out why I always defend you... why I won't let them kill you. The one and only person Scott would murder is you, but he lets the evil incarnate, Deucalion and Gerard, walk away with promises of not returning." He scoffs in disappointment and disbelief.</p>
  <p>Both broke that promise but Peter doesn't think Stiles knows that he killed Deucalion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter kisses his forehead and tearfully says, "If I could do everything over, I'd bite you instead of that narcissistic brat and I would never seek revenge. I should've seen you <em><strong>are</strong></em> far more important than anything else in the world. My heart will shatter without you. I can't lose you like this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles gasps and visibly relaxes as Peter leech his pain. He hopefully whispers, "do you mean it? Do you really mean it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter earnestly pronounces, "Yes, Little One. I mean it! Every word! If only I could have made you the focus of my life. What I wouldn't give to have you as my claimed mate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles slowly and clumsily pulls a folded, blood-stained piece of paper out of his shirt pocket with hands that can barely function. He looks at it as he makes a decision and then hands it to me. "Take this. It's a time-travel spell that will allow you to go back to the night that you bit Scott. <em><strong>Three and a half hours befor</strong><strong>e</strong></em> it happens actually! I have the regeants gathered next to the circle for casting this in my attic. I was going to use it tonight, but Scott interrupted me before I had time to do it."</p>
  <p>Peter knows from the sound of Stiles' heart that something about what he just said isn't totally true. He's using misdirection, to tell the truth, while he lies.</p>
  <p>Stiles grips Peter's arm, <em>or tries to.</em> He's too weak and his hands have no strength left. "Go! Cast the spell on yourself! <em>There is only one do-over.</em> Please? Make the right decisions this time. I... I love you. Save me, save us.<em> Save everyone."</em></p>
  <p>Peter wonders which <em><strong>us</strong></em> he's referring to. Us as in the <em>pack</em> or us as in a <em>possible relationship</em>. If it's a relationship, Peter would sell his soul and give his left nut to have that with his mate. Where does he sign up?</p>
  <p>Stiles gasps in pain and shivers as he gets colder as death gets closer. He whispers, "Don't let me lose you again. It killed me to watch Derek rip out your throat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter does understand magick because he's studied and even uses it. He's a little confused and fuzzy about the mechanics of time travel. There are several theories on how it would work <strong><em>if</em></strong> it was possible. "Would there be two of me, or just my body back then with the memories I have now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles whispers, "This body would go into the past and then both versions of you would disappear and combine into the past body with the memories of this body. It takes a part of each body to make something new. I used a similar version once before on Melissa."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter swallows as he nods</p>
  <p>Stiles clutches Peter's wrist as he spasms in pain, which Peter quickly leech from him. "Peter. You'll arrive at the same location from which you cast the spell, in the body you had in 2011, scars and all. You'll be sane though, since these memories will be intact. <em><strong>Warning.</strong></em> It's a one-way trip. You can't come back! You have to live forward and live with the changes and decisions that you make."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grabs Peter's wrist in desperation with the last of his strength. "I have a file on Deaton, in the front of my <em>family book,</em> in my attic. He betrayed us all, <em>so many times.</em> I planned on stopping him in the past. Read it and act on it! Promise me you'll stop him before it's too late! Don't let him win, <em><strong>and</strong></em> stay with me the next time around? Please don't leave me alone again,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I promise to focus my new life on you and our relationship." Peter looks at the paper, and it <em><strong>is</strong></em> a time travel spell. He's impressed with the intricate wording and the preciseness of its words. he knows that this took a long time to make, Years even. How does Stiles have the knowledge to make and use this type of spell? <em>Not once, but twice.</em></p>
  <p>Peter intently looks at Stiles as he says, "I'll focus on you,<em> my anchor and my mate that I love with my very soul</em>. I'll make you proud of me and stop Deaton for you. I never trusted the bastard!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles says, "I was never ashamed of you. I was disappointed that you didn't want me. Killing Kate was more important to you than me. I was <strong><em>jealous</em></strong> that I lost you to that bitch and your revenge."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter says, "I have always wanted you.<em> I believed I couldn't have you because of my decision in the garage.</em> I've regretted my revenge on Kate <em><strong>every</strong></em> day since. <em>Killing her didn't give me any satisfaction.</em> Revenge was my anchor, so then I had nothing. Death was the only thing left for me after my empty revenge was accomplished. I'm sorry I ruined your life and your friend's, Scott."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles can barely breathe, he won't last much longer. He says, "Peter, can I have my first kiss before I die?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, Little One." Peter pulls him into the sweetest and tenderest kiss he can give him. As Stiles' heart stops, Peter's tears finally fall.</p>
  <p>Peter closes Stiles' eyes, kisses his forehead, and carries his body to his home. He gently lays his mate's body on his bed and goes up to the attic to cast the spell. He hears the beast howl in triumph on his way up the stairs.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Scott's dead and the beast has won.  </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Peter is surprised by all of the magical herbs, books, and supplies he finds in the Stilinski's attic.</p>
  <p>He has a few hours yet, so he looks around and finds an old picture of Stiles and his mom with Melissa, and sees an ancient <em><strong>handwritten</strong></em> grimoire with both Stiles' name and his mother's in it. This must be his family book that he mentioned,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles' mother was a witch. Stiles isn't a spark. He's a witch!</p>
  <p>
    <em>Peter vows, "This time I'll have my mate."</em>
  </p>
  <p>Making Stiles happy will make him happy and give him a new purpose. He can't lose his mate. The only thing keeping his wolf from howling in anguish is focusing on this spell to get his mate and arranging to claim him as his mate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter opens the grimoire and finds the file on Deaton.  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He reads it thoroughly. More than once.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It says Deaton persuaded Scott, Allison, and Stiles to sacrifice themselves to find the Nemeton after telling them that he didn't know where it was. Stiles noticed that the wooden stoppers on his jars were carved wooden runes, <em>and the wood,</em> as well as the jar Talia's claws are in <em>came from the wood of the Nemeton,</em> <em><strong>after</strong></em> the fire. <strong><em>Deaton knew where it was all along!</em></strong></p>
</div><div>
  <p>The herbs in the ice bath Stiles was drowned in weakened his body and mind enough for the Nogitsune to possess him.</p>
  <p>Peter's hand forms into an angry fist as he thinks about that bastard drowning his mate and setting him up to be possessed by that demon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deaton's magic, not Jennifer's, crashed the Jeep. The open wound from the accident let the Nogitsune inside Stiles' body.</p>
  <p>Deaton released the Nogitsune out of the jar on the full moon. The night that they found Cora.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only Darach sacrifice surrounded by mountain ash was Deaton. <em>The police were searching for him and the hunters.</em> Why use mountain ash unless <em><strong>he</strong></em> staged the attempted sacrifice. He wanted Scott to be a True Alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Theo was trying to get Stiles to be <strong><em>Void Stiles</em></strong> again, Theo said that Deaton introduced him to the dread doctors ten years before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deaton was supplying wolfsbane to Argent before the fire. He worked for Gerard at the time Deucalion was blinded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter finds a picture of Deaton with Gerard and Araya Calavera in the papers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deaton could've warned Talia that Kate was in town and with Derek and Laura.</p>
  <p>Derek never told Kate about the tunnels, yet they knew. No one had any clue Deaton was Talia's emissary. <em>Maybe he wasn't, and it was another one of his tricks.</em></p>
  <p>Peter ponders that he has no firm memory of Talia employing Deaton. He angrily growls at Deaton's treachery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Deaton wanted Stiles possessed by that demon!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Peter sees an old vial of Kanima venom on the shelf. <em>It's old,</em> so it should still be there in the past. The Chimera, Tracy, killed her father by putting Kanima venom in his IV. Peter bets if he injects it in his heart, it'll stop. He thinks the man needs to die from a heart attack. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter examines the circle and components that Stiles told him about.</p>
  <p>All of the ingredients are sitting next to the circle as Stiles said they would be. He follows the instructions for mixing the ingredients and setting up the spell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It says the incantation works best if done at midnight when it's cast by someone that's not a Witch. Peter ponders, now, why would Stiles write that on the instructions? Did Stiles know he was going to die and Peter would cast this instead of him?</p>
  <p>He'll never know the answer. He sits in the middle of the circle and waits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the appointed hour, Peter casts the spell.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He silently screams as it feels like he's being ripped apart, like a Star Trek teleporter, then the fully sentient pieces of him pass through something intensely cold and fluid, and then his shredded self passes through something soothingly warm and fluid.</p>
  <p>He doesn't realize that he ever closed his eyes<em><strong> until</strong></em> he blinks them open.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seductions Change the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SUNDAY<br/>January 9th, 2011</strong>
</p><p>Peter opens his eyes. He didn't realize he closed them. He looks around and sees that everything has changed. </p><p>It worked. He's in the past. Well. Technically, it's not the past since it's Peter's<em><strong> new</strong></em> present day. He really should have taken some time to think about how he was going to change things. Peter smiles in evil satisfaction and feels the scarred skin of his face pull uncomfortably, indicating the scars are once more on his face.</p><p>He sighs at that. He forgot what he looked like when he first awoke from his coma. <em>Damn!</em> He doesn't have his devilish good looks to help him seduce his mate. Ok. <em>It's more of a challenge, but he's Peter Fucking Hale!</em> He can do this. He can deal with a few scars if it means he gets his mate back. Alive! Hopefully in his arms... and his bed. Doesn't that thought warm his body in the best way?</p><p>He deeply scents the air and closes his eyes as he picks up Stiles' scent. He and his wolf preen as they feel a happy, warm glow at the thought of having Stiles alive and as their soul mate.</p><p>Wait! <em>He feels a buzz around the room</em>. Magickal? He plays around with the energy to figure out what it does. That's it! <em>It's a camouflage ward.</em> This room appears not to exist unless you either know about it or are in it. That means no one can sense him while he's in this room.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter listens intently and hears Stiles in his room, monitoring a police radio.</p>
  <p>Peter looks over his shoulder into the old dusty mirror on the wall. He sees his burn scars in full detail, and he's naked. <em>Oops!</em> How did that happen? It must have something to do with the future body and the past body melding together into the past body with future memories. Or maybe that intense heat and cold destroyed his clothes traveling between timelines. There's not enough known about time travel for him to know for sure.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shines his eyes and sees Alpha red eyes in the mirror. He stretches as he feels the Alpha power flow through his body once more.<em> "I'm an Alpha again,</em> and <em><strong>no</strong> <strong>one</strong></em> knows I'm awake." Everyone, <em>except Nurse Jennifer,</em> thinks that Peter is comatose. He smiles evilly as he decides what to change first. He'll take Stiles now! The rest he can plan as he pretends to be comatose ... all day long. He shivers at that thought. He has the best alibi conceivable. One that gives him power and anonymity. <em>He can seduce and protect <strong>his</strong> Stiles <strong>while</strong> hiding his identity.</em></p>
  <p>He focuses on his reflection and tells his body to heal all the scars except the ones on his face. He smiles as he watches his body heal. He wants a fantastic body for his mate to touch and desire. It's kind of hard to seduce a teenager when he's a burned mess. <em>That's not the kind of hot mess he wants to be for his Little One.</em> He wants Stiles to <em><strong>know</strong></em> that he can and will protect him. If Peter can't defend himself, how can he protect Stiles?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He thinks about what he must change in this timeline to have Stiles, his mate. He needs to make him happy while protecting him from the Argents. Hmmm? <em>He probably should have thought of that before he cast the spell.</em> In his defense, this was a spur of the moment thing!</p>
  <p><em>What to do? What to do? Hmm! </em> <em>Scott's<strong> still</strong> human.</em></p>
  <p>Stiles hasn't collected Scott from his home and gone into the woods to find Laura's body yet.</p>
  <p>Peter has to stop that from happening! <em>Scott can <strong>not</strong> become a werewolf! </em>He will enjoy separating that vermin from his Mate and keeping Scotty from betraying and hurting Stiles at every turn. He doesn't want to share his precious mate with that idiotic pup! Not this time!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Take Stiles as his, keep Scott human, <strong><em>and then</em></strong> deal with Nurse Jennifer. Those are the most pressing concerns. In that order.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smiles as he shifts to his Alpha form and sees in the mirror that this form isn't deformed by insanity as it was the first time around. Good!</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>He forgot how glorious and freeing it is to switch to such a powerful body. He stretches while watching his muscles ripple in the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles will appreciate this form. <em>Oh, the naughty things Peter wants to do to Stiles' taut, lithe body.</em></p>
  <p>He sighs as he realizes he has to wait a few weeks before he can finally teach his mate about sex. Damn! This train of thought is getting hIm hard. He gets an evil idea. Maybe being hard will be to his advantage when he makes his move to <em>seduce</em> Stiles and offer him the bite. Teenagers are supposedly always horny.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He remembers that vial of Kanima venom on the shelf in the other timeline. he looks around for it...no, not in the past, in the future. No, the present. He spots it half-hidden on a shelf. He smiles to himself as he moves it with a claw, verifying that it's the right bottle and that he can get it when he needs it. This vial practically has Deaton's name on it. He'll fetch it when he can do so without Stiles asking why.</p>
  <p>Focus. That's later. First. His mate! He smiles. <em>Stiles no longer has a reason to refuse Peter and his bite,</em> to deny <em><strong>us</strong></em>. He won't make the mistake of biting Scott <em><strong>or</strong></em> hunting Kate for revenge this time. <em>Stiles <strong>will be</strong> his anchor instead of revenge. </em>He won't have to be celibate for the rest of his life. Not this time.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Peter silently descends from the attic to Stiles' room and carefully approaches his young mate. The anticipation he feels is like electricity. "<em>He'll be mine!</em> All mine! <em>No Scott to interfere or cock-block me</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quietly opens the door to Stiles' room.</p>
  <p>Stiles senses a presence behind him as Peter enters the room. He spins to face the intruder, but Peter is already directly behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter places his hand over Stiles' mouth, picks him up, and pins his body on the bed, under his hot and hard Alpha body. He ensures his hardening shaft is lined up with Stiles' groin. He grips Stiles wrist with one hand and his mouth with the other as he lays more of his weight on the boy and leans in, scenting his neck. Having his mate under him as scents him makes him hard as a rock. He won't enter the boy until his birthday, but he can tease him, <em>a lot.</em> The more he can tease him, the more the boy will desire Peter.</p>
  <p>Stiles sucks in a shaky breath as Peter's naked member presses against his own half-hard member. Gods! Why does this thing excite him like this? He's never felt this level of attraction for anyone or anything. He squirms a little, and that hard rod presses against his own stiffening member and stomach.</p>
  <p>Peter growls to get him to stay still.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles must sense a connection to Peter because Peter doesn't smell fear from him, only curiosity and a little desire. And arousal. The smell pleases his wolf.</p>
  <p>Peter moves the boy's wrists next to his head as he breathes in his scent from behind his ear. He tests his theory by placing his fangs against Stiles' throat.</p>
  <p>Stiles goes still and pants as he waits for the beast's response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter purr and licks Stiles throat along the vein to see what reaction he has to Peter's action. </p>
  <p>Stiles oddly doesn't sense or feel a threat from the beast. Curiosity, but not anger or hunger or danger. The boy shudders and bares his throat more. That triggers a feeling of pride and pleasure from the beast and ... possessiveness.</p>
  <p>Peter purrs louder as he removes his fangs and carefully sucks along Stiles' pulse point, eliciting another shiver from his body as he breathes harder and the smell of arousal gets stronger. He lifts his head from the boy's offered throat and looks into honey brown eyes. He growls out, <em><strong>"you must be Stiles."</strong></em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh. That explains so much. Stiles immediately relaxes and goes limp in my grasps. Well, most of him does go limp. One part of him grows harder as he looks at the beast with wide innocent eyes.</p>
  <p>Peter only smells curiosity and arousal. Thick arousal. There is no trace of fear in him. Peter looks down and uses his snout to open Stiles' shirt to reveal the boy's naked torso and the birthmark of his soulmate's first words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He takes a deep calming breath and tries to hold back a moan as Peter licks across those words and purrs, <em>"my mate. Mine! All mine!"</em></p>
  <p>Peter lifts his head and admires the now naked torso, sliding his paws down the boy's wrists and his sides and up along his warm chest, over the nipples as the boy tries to stop his body arching into the beast's touch and failing. Peter moves his hands down to the boy's hips and then 'innocently' adjusts his shaft's position so that it's pressing down on Stiles' own post. He wishes Stiles was completely naked, so he can run his hand down his mate's shaft and listen to all the delicious moans and pleas that he's imagined Stiles making from Peter's touch for so many years, but it's too soon. They both moan as hard dicks rub together deliciously, even if Stiles has clothes on.</p>
  <p>Stiles tries not to arch his back at the sensation, and <em>only half succeeds. </em>He pants to catch his breath as his fingers find their way to the beast's shoulders and finally asks, <em><strong>"how long have you been watching me, Wolfie?"</strong></em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter shifts to human form. Since the werewolf's naked, Stiles sees Peter's birthmark saying, <em>'<strong>How long have you been watching me, Wolfie?' </strong></em></p>
  <p>Stiles then trace his own birthmark of <em><strong>'you must be Stiles' </strong></em>and then Peter's birthmark. He tries to stifle a shudder, and the sudden scent of arousal hits Peter's nose as Stiles intently studies the human body of the werewolf. It is impressive<em>—all</em><em> muscles.</em> The boy's smell of arousal intensifies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It smells as if Stiles is fully aroused once he realizes Peter is his mate. He slowly traces Peter's mark with his warm finger. In awe and wonder. He didn't think he would be lucky enough to have a mate.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Peter smiles at how much Stiles enjoys his touch, so he leans down again and licks his throat and birthmark.</p>
  <p>Stiles arches his neck and moans.</p>
  <p>Peter purrs as Stiles moans and moves his hand into Peter's hair, gripping it firmly as his body trembles against Peter's naked body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter puts on the breaks before this gets X rated. He smiles and purrs, "you're my soul mate. Don't let my appearance startle you. I'm a werewolf, and I can heal<strong><em> these</em></strong> scars." He points to his face. "If I do it all at once, the hunters will realize I'm no longer comatose after their attempt to burn my family and me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Peter. Peter Hale."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter strokes his cheek gently as he says, "Stiles Stilinski. I can turn you into a werewolf, like me. You'll be superior in every way to the human you pretend to be. Let me give you the gift of lycanthropy. Let me protect you <em><strong>and</strong></em> your dad. Let me love you the way you<em><strong> deserve</strong></em> to be loved, treat you the way you deserve to be <em>worshiped."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles guardedly asks, "you can guarantee my dad's safety? These <em><strong>hunters</strong></em> you mentioned won't hunt dad, or me, <em><strong>if</strong> </em>I accept?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter loves the way Stiles' mind locks onto things. "The <em>evil Argents</em> left a long time ago. <em>These Argents</em> are different. Allison isn't trained to kill, and the others believe I'm the last Hale werewolf, and I'm <em>still</em> comatose. <em>Chris Argent mostly kills killers.</em> I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe and protect you from them. Your first full moon, I'll need to help you with the change. After that, you'll be strong enough to shift whenever you wish."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter leans down and kisses the boy slowly and languidly.</p>
  <p>It takes Stiles a second, but he happily returns Peter's kiss and slowly slides his hands around from Peter's chest to his back and shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Turning Stiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SUNDAY<br/>January 9th, 2011</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter deepens their kiss as he makes it more demanding, heated, and passionate. He feels the impressively sized hard length of Stiles. Peter's satisfied Stiles positively feels his own long, thick, and rock-hard shaft bobbing against his abs as it stands at attention while he devours the boy's mouth. He purrs as he dips his tongue deep into Stiles' mouth to map out every square centimeter. He shows his dominance and desire for Stiles as they continue kissing and making out until Stiles needs to stop for air. Peter actually gives a disappointed moan, or maybe it's a groan, that he has to stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's when Stiles realizes that he bent his knee and draped his leg over Peter's thigh, spreading his legs wider to give Peter full access. Stiles knows he shouldn't, but he can't help himself. Stiles makes himself abundantly clear as he wordlessly offers his body and virginity to Peter.</p>
  <p>If Peter wants to take it, it's his for the taking. <em>Such a sweet temptation.</em></p>
  <p>Stiles pulls Peter closer as he bares his throat and arches his back, pressing his groin into Peter's.</p>
  <p>Peter preens at the moan that comes from the boy when he nips at Stiles' shoulder, hard. Hard enough to make teeth indents but not enough to break the skin. Exactly where his mating bite will be when Peter claims him as his mate. <em>That's what snaps Peter out of his haze of lust and desire for his very willing mate.</em> He slams on the brakes as he hazily looks around, trying to clear his mind and focus on why he's here. <em>Turning Stiles! Not mating!</em> The thought of coupling and mating is very tempting, but forbidden, <em>and against the law</em>.</p>
  <p>He cringes as he remembers that Stiles' father is the sheriff and <strong><em>will enforce</em></strong> that law. With wolfsbane bullets. He <em>has</em> to wait. He pushes himself up to his knees and straddles the boy's hips as he tries to relieve a little pressure from his member by physically adjusting where it lays on the boy.</p>
  <p>Stiles licks his lips as he sees how stiff Peter's flag pole is, but he also sees that Peter's trying to gain control and isn't planning on taking him now, even though he could. Stiles tries to save his dignity at his offer being turned down and tries not to take it personally. <em>He <strong>is </strong>fifteen with a law enforcement parent.</em> He locks away his emotions so the werewolf can't smell or sense his disappointment.</p>
  <p>He looks into Peter's eyes and pants, "okay, I accept your lycanthropy, but I'm only fifteen until the 27th. I can't let you penetrate me until then, by law." He adds as an afterthought, "no matter how much I really really want you to take me now." He slowly looks up and down Peter's firm muscular body. "Not without parental consent." He remembers the contract his dad offered him. "I can get parental consent in writing if you don't want to wait. <em>I know</em> I don't want you to wait."</p>
  <p>Peter smiles as he seductively slides his hand down Stiles' smooth, fit body. "You have no idea how beautiful I find your body and your acceptance of me as your mate. I fully <strong><em>intend</em></strong> to take..," He looks at a half-naked Stiles with an obvious erection, spread open and willing under him, and licks his lips, "...What you are so graciously offering me, my mate..." He smiles evilly. "...I intend to take you <em><strong>all </strong></em>night long when you are legal." Then, his mind latches onto the consent part. "Or... when you get written and notarized consent for you to have sex before your birthday. Give me that, and I will take you immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles reaches up and strokes a finger down Peter's abs as he sighs, dejected. "Cock blocked by my own mate." His lip quirks as he looks up into his lust-blown eyes. "Parental consent might be more doable than you think."</p>
  <p>Peter evilly smiles as he says, "maybe, Little One. I do hope so. I want to plunder your ass as deeply as I plunder your mouth." He arches his brows and lays back down between Stiles' spread hips and open legs. He delves his tongue into Stiles' mouth and passionately kisses him as deep and hard as possible. Stealing the breath from both of them.</p>
  <p>Stiles shudders at the intense pleasure of it.</p>
  <p>Peter rolls his hips as he lifts from the boy's lips. "There are so many other ways that I can pleasure you without penetration, Little One. I'll <em><strong>try</strong></em> to be good and wait for the crowning glory. I can be a naughty boy while I'm good, though." He leans down and sucks a hickey into the crease of Stiles' neck and shoulders, where his claim mark <em><strong>will</strong> </em>go. He's not sure which he wants to do more, fill the boy or mark him. He didn't think he would enjoy being on his mate this much. He's been fighting the desire to mark Stiles for years, and he never thought he would get to touch his warm skin. He thanks his lucky stars and sucks another hickey into that special spot that fixates him.</p>
  <p>Stiles figures out very quickly that Peter is fixated on that spot. He moans and clutches at Peter's shoulders as he sucks and nips on Stiles' throat <em>and that spot.</em> Stiles thinks he likes Peter working that spot. It feels so good! If he were a puppy, he would roll over and offer up his tummy and throat for the big bad wolf to bite and claim and fill.</p>
  <p>When Peter finishes raising a nice red spot where he wants it, Stiles is a panting and moaning mess.<br/><br/>Stiles pants, "Oh my God!" When he catches his breath, he says, "I can't wait until I'm old enough. It's not that far away..." A lot farther away than he wants, though. "...but I will get that consent before then, Alpha." He nearly moans when Peter's shaft twitches hard at the title. He'll have to remember that Peter likes that.<br/><br/>Peter flashes his red eyes as he smiles evilly, slowly looks over Stiles' body with eyes and hands, and licks his lips. He kisses the boy and then stands up so he can examine the boy's room.<br/><br/>Stiles nervously asks, "do you have books I can read about <em><strong>real</strong></em> werewolves? My mom's books are from a witch's viewpoint. I'm sure there are discrepancies."</p>
  <p>Peter runs a finger over Stiles' books. "Latin, Polish, German, and French. Hmm." He looks at Stiles. "I have some family tomes you can read, especially on werewolf mating. I need to claim my precious mate as soon as I can. l want to ensure no other wolf lays a hand, <em>or paw,</em> on you. They can't touch what's mine!"<br/><br/>He stretches, arching his back and showing off his toned abs. He smiles at Peter and says, "my, aren't you possessive!"<br/><br/>Peter nods and says, "You like it when I'm dominant, possessive, and protective of you. I want you so badly it hurts." Peter rubs his chin as he thinks and hmms. He sits next to the bed, with his legs spread since he's still hard. "Werewolves? Only an Alpha can turn someone. Alphas have ruby red eyes. The other werewolves have warm golden eyes or cold blue. Alphas normally bite someone on their side. You're my mate. I need to bite your wrist. It's kind of like a werewolf engagement. It'll hurt, but it's worth it. I'll be here to guide and train you. I won't abandon or betray you, ever."<br/><br/>He nods and says, "okay. I understand." He takes a deep breath and climbs into Peter's lap, sighing as Peter moves his shaft so that it stands straight against his ass, pressing against the cleft of his cheeks. He hands Peter his wrist. "I'm ready for you to turn me."<br/><br/>Peter kisses him deeply as a promise of what's to come. His hand roams down to squeeze Stiles' firm globe of his ass as he kisses his way down to Stiles' wrist, extends his fangs, and carefully sinks them into the offered wrist.</p>
  <p>Stiles moans in pain and leans against the man's chest, baring his neck.</p>
  <p>It's all Peter can do not to bite into that shoulder. He makes do with leeching what pain he can from his mate with the hand on his ass as the other wraps around the back of his neck, and he bites with blunt teeth on the shoulder and moves up to the neck for another hickey.</p>
  <p>He doesn't like Stiles hurting<em> in any way.</em> He moves to the wound in his wrist and licks it until it heals. <em>Werewolf saliva speeds the healing of open wounds.</em> Once it seals shut, Peter kisses his way up to Stiles' mouth, which he plunders with abandon. He picks up Stiles and carries him back to the bed where he lies down on him, pressing his weight onto him. </p>
  <p>Stiles does like to be dominated. He smiles when Stiles' knees raise, and he spreads his legs further apart than before for the naked man. He moans as he clutches Peter's back, not wanting him to leave him. He didn't think he would ever feel anything like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter lightly scratch Stiles' jeans-clad thighs with human nails eliciting beautiful moans. Between kisses, he breathes, "So willing. So delicious.<em> Mine.</em> My mate."<br/><br/>He feels Peter's naked, weeping, hard dick against his crotch, but Peter holds him still as he looks into his eyes. "I'm not going to deflower you <em><strong>yet</strong></em>. You <em><strong>are</strong></em> arousing. Yes, I'm hard for you, but I <em><strong>can</strong></em> control myself. You're safe from me," he scoffs that he said anyone was safe from him, "...for <em><strong>now</strong></em>. I've worked hard to have you, and I won't waste this chance. I won't risk losing you for one night of sex when waiting a few weeks will give you to me, forever." He looks around for a calendar. "What <em><strong>is</strong></em> today's date?"<br/><br/>The question confuses Stiles for a second. He breathes deeply to control his voice and says, "January 9th."<br/><br/>Peter warmly smiles at him. "The full moon is on the 19th, and your birthday is on the 27th. You were born on the Wolf Moon?"<br/><br/>He nods. "Yes. My mom took Wolf Moon and howl, translated them into her native Polish, squished them together, and gave me that for a first name. I'm sure you can see why I go by Stiles?"<br/><br/>Peter says, "Wilkksiezycawyc is a unique name for a unique man. My Little One."<br/><br/>Stiles smiles and nervously asks, "you speak Polish?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Peter nods.</p>
    <p>Stiles says in Polish, "I miss being able to speak Polish. Mom died eight years ago." <em>Melissa doesn't speak Polish.</em> He thinks she forgot it for the other languages she does know and speak.</p>
    <p>Peter smiles fondly and says in Polish, "you can always talk to me in Polish whenever you wish. The next Wolf Moon is in... ten days. I should have you caught up on werewolf customs, histories, and rituals by your birthday.<em> I can't wait to claim you</em>! The thought of anyone touching you disturbs me."<br/><br/>Stiles' heart speeds up, and Peter smells his arousal, so he kisses him deeply to tease him a little more. "Can you get me a cell phone so you can contact me if you need me?"</p>
    <p>Stiles nods.<br/><br/>Peter says, "Magnificent. Let's see how far your transformation into a werewolf has progressed." He shines Alpha eyes at Stiles and concentrates on his eyes, and they suddenly glow a beautifully luminescent, honey gold. "Excellent! You're further along than I anticipated. It must be your witch blood." He smiles as he watches the scars on the boy's torso heal and disappears.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Stiles feels over where the worst scars on his shoulder and hip were. "They're gone."</p>
    <p>Peter nods. "Yes." He gives Stiles a pouting look and says, "I have to return to the hospital before they miss me. Use your dad and me as anchors to control your shifting. Think of us when you get agitated and feel a shift coming on. It'll help you manage it and push it back down."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Peter stands up and sees Stiles looking at his body and the man's hard shaft standing proudly between his legs. He puts his hand on Stiles' throat and pulls him into his arms for another deep, searing kiss. He wonders if it's too soon to say he loves the boy.<br/><br/>Stiles tentatively touches Peter's stomach and then slides his hand down to Peter's tip and then sensually down his shaft.</p>
    <p>Peter moans as his hands wrap around Stiles unbidden, one hand gripping his hair and baring that lovely throat as the other pulls him close to his body. He shudders as he gains control only a centimeter from sinking his fangs into that shoulder. He says, "I enjoy your touch on my body. I need you, but we have to wait. Such touches right now push my control. I don't want to hurt you or take away your choice."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Stiles blushes and mumbles, "Sorry."<br/><br/>Peter says, "there's no reason to apologize or be ashamed. I am naked <em><strong>and </strong></em>very aroused from kissing you. You're half-naked and smell equally aroused. You sorely tempt me, and I enjoy your touch on my body. I'm sure it's something we both want, but the law is stopping us for now. I'll see you tomorrow night. <em>Stay out of the preserve alone!</em> It's swarming with hunters and cops right now."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Peter shifts, jumps out the window, and runs to the preserve.</p>
    <p>Nurse Jennifer is expecting Peter to return to the hospital from the direction of the preserve. She doesn't know he's already an Alpha. She thinks Peter is a burned wolf controlling a human body. There may be some merit in Stiles' assumption that she works for Gerard, and Peter was his plan A for becoming an Alpha.</p>
    <p>Peter sighs in satisfaction. He's already an Alpha, and he now has a small pack! Two is really too small to be a pack. Three would be better. He smiles. "Won't the bitch be surprised? I no longer need or want her." </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MONDAY<br/>January 10th, 2011</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>late night</strong>
</p><p>Peter climbs in through Stiles' window and sees him sitting in the chair, deep in thought. He shines his red Alpha eyes to firmly establish that <em><strong>he</strong></em> is the Alpha and Stiles is <em><strong>his</strong></em> beta. <em>He has a very dominant streak that is hard to tamp down.</em></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stiles looks up at Peter and shines his golden eyes as he bares his neck with a little submissive whine toward his Alpha.<br/><br/>Peter smiles contentedly at his submission. Pressing hard with his teeth, but not hard enough to break the skin.</p>
  <p>Stiles moans and leans into Peter's body and embrace.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Peter withdraws his fangs and sucks hard on the offered neck as the boy moans. He leaves a nice-sized hickey before moving up to hungrily take the boy's mouth in a searing kiss. He swallows several of the boy's moans and can't stop himself from whispering, "mine!" He realizes that tempting the boy is making him lose control of his own body and <em>he can't afford to lose control and take the boy yet.</em> He forces himself to break his all-consuming kiss and simply scents the boy's neck.</p>
  <p>Stiles sighs contentedly and whispers, "yours. Alpha. I'm yours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter purrs contentedly. He kisses Stiles once more, deeply, and then releases him and steps away to walk around the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles intently watches Peter with glowing Amber eyes as Peter climbs onto Stiles' bed. He leans against the headboard and carefully lays the sheet over his groin. Of course, he ensures that it drapes the perfect way to hide nothing from the boy's active imagination. It helps that he's hard from teasing the teen. He then signals for Stiles to lay on his chest so they can cuddle. <em>He loves to cuddle.</em> He thinks Stiles doesn't get to cuddle or touch people enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles climbs up the bed and into Peter's arms as he tucks his head under his Alpha's chin, resting his hand on that firm muscular, and very naked chest. He loves that werewolves have no problem with nudity and he plans on admiring the view of Peter naked as much as he can. <em>He's a teenager.</em> Teens are always horny so he thinks he's allowed to at least look... <em>and maybe touch.</em> He knows that Peter doesn't have a problem with touching either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter curls his hand possessively around the back of Stiles' neck, and asks, "how was your first day as a werewolf, Little One? I'm sure you took to it as a fish takes to water. You were made to be a wolf, a glorious wolf. My glorious fledgling. My mate. I like how it feels to call you my mate." He purrs in contentment as he waits for Stiles' answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles looks up at Peter with a half-smile and says, "Allison Argent's now in my English class. <em><strong>My</strong></em> best friend Scott is</p>
  <p> <em><strong>her</strong></em> soul mate. I heard her outside the classroom before she arrived, talking to her mom on the phone, about forgetting a pen. I told Scott to give her his spare pen since he was making his adoring puppy dog face at her. Scott <em><strong>forgot</strong></em> all about <em><strong>me</strong></em> for the rest of the day." He sighs dejectedly.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter smells his sadness and pulls him closer to his chest as he wraps his hand around his neck and slowly scratches his scalp to comfort and calm him. Peter <em><strong>hates</strong></em> that Scott still makes his Stiles feel worthless. He silently vows to separate that user away from his Stiles.</p>
  <p>Peter kisses Stiles' forehead and senses something else is bothering him. He cards his fingers through Stiles' hair as he waits for him to tell Peter what it is. He knows that Stiles can't tolerate silence and will soon spill whatever it is that is bothering him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles arches into Peter's touch and purrs like a kitty.</p>
  <p>Peter purrs, "my little kitten," and then gently nips at Stiles' ear to calm him. He takes in a deep breath when Stiles' hand somehow winds up laying on top of the sheet between Peter's legs. Well damn! He's immediately hard again and the sheet actually lifts about a couple of inches higher from his erect member trying to salute his mate. He takes another deep breath to ensure his voice is steady and then asks, "what's bothering you, Little One? Is there someone I need to kill for you, My precious Mate?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles shudders.</p>
  <p>Peter smells nervousness and anxiety from him. "Relax. I'm only joking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles presses his hand down on Peter's hard member, not realizing what he's touching, as he lifts his torso up to look at Peter. He then moves more onto the larger man, wrapping his leg over Peter's and pressing his hip against Peter's third leg. He feigns indignation as he says, "<em><strong>No! </strong></em>You're not kidding! You'd kill someone if they were a threat to me, wouldn't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter adjusts his shaft to a more comfortable position, laying straight against his stomach and past his navel. Maybe the head peaks out from the cover, a little. He smiles fondly at Stiles and strokes his hair soothingly. "Yes, Little One. I would and I will. How do you know I lied?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles looks at his Alpha like he should already know the answer to that. "Your heart skipped."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter smiles that he's already figured that out. He does get the feeling that Stiles isn't telling him something though. He wants to know what that is. He smoothes his young mate's hair and tenderly whispers in his ear, "what else is bothering you, my precious mate?" He wants to distract Stiles from his annoyance and feigned anger. Arousal keeps his young mate compliant and honest with him. <em>He doesn't like that Stiles can hide his emotional scent at will the way he has always done.</em> He then nips at Stiles' ear lobe and then at his neck behind his ear.</p>
  <p>Stiles visibly relaxes and moans as he bares his neck to give him more access. "You feel so good."</p>
  <p>Peter then kisses the teen's neck and leans back to look intently into his mate's eyes.</p>
  <p>Stiles then remembers that Peter asked him something. He sighs and sadly says, "Scott's too busy with Allison to notice me anymore. I'm afraid I might hurt someone on the Lacrosse team or draw attention to us. So..."</p>
  <p>Peter prompts, "so..."</p>
  <p>Stiles blurts out, "I quit Lacrosse! I hated it anyway! I only joined for Scott. Peter? You're in the long-term care wing of the hospital, right?"</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>How did he know that?</em> Peter blinks in confusion by Stiles' very sudden conversation shift and cautiously says, "Yes... I am." He cocks his head to the side, "Why do you ask?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles timidly continues, "Scott's mom is a nurse, and she's like <em><strong>my</strong></em> mom. I'm getting an after-school job there. It'll give me something to occupy my time, and... <em>I can be closer to you</em>. I <em><strong>do</strong></em> want to be a nurse <em>eventually,</em> so it'll help with my career choice. It'll also give me a reason to constantly have your scent on me." He whispers, "... and I do enjoy having your scent..." and in a quieter voice he adds, "and your hands and body... on me." He says in a voice so quiet that even Peter can barely hear, "and, Oh God!, ... your mouth and teeth!" He shivers at the thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter practically gloats. He then smiles at how resourceful and intuitive Stiles is. Even more, than Peter ever realized, <em>when Scott's not holding him back.</em> He knowingly asks, "Is that what you were deep in thought about when I came in, tonight?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles worriedly nods as he chews his lip and nervously looks down."Please? I want to be near you. More than just late nights."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> <b></b> <span class="u"></span> <strike></strike></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter smiles at him, lifts his chin, and kisses him tenderly as he rolls them over, so he's on top of the teen. He adjusts his position so that he's draped between Stiles' legs and presses his weight onto his body. He rolls his hips as he nips his way up that beautifully arched neck. When the boy moans, Peter sinks his tongue into his mouth and kisses him heatedly with another slow roll of his hips to slide his hard length between their bellies. He does love the moans he hears as well as the quickened breath and instant compliance and heavy arousal.</p>
  <p>Stiles grips at Peter's back as his knee bends and he spreads his legs to better accommodate Peter's body.</p>
  <p>Peter's eyes glow red at his own desire as his fangs press against the teen's throat. He shudders as he fights to gain control of his body. Not yet! Not... yet. It will be worth the wait. <em>He just has to wait. </em>Damn! He's no saint and it's a lot harder than he thought.</p>
  <p>Peter takes a deep breath and stops his eyes from glowing. He then lifts up, resting his weight on his elbows on both sides of Stiles' head, and sucks a kiss on his bared neck, eliciting a shudder and a small moan as Stiles' hands slide down to rest around his hips. "Careful, Little One. If you continue to be this eager for my embrace and touch, I won't be able to wait. I want you now, but that wouldn't be right."</p>
  <p>Stiles moans as he arches his back, rubbing his erection against Peters.</p>
  <p>Peter shakes his head. "The only thing that makes it acceptable is written permission from the parent allowing it sooner. Up to a year sooner, I believe. I don't think the Sheriff will allow it. I definitely want you now as well. We can't have penetration, but I can give you <em><strong>s</strong><strong>ome</strong></em> pleasure now. Take your clothes off."</p>
  <p>Stiles slides out from Peter and strips at light speed. He stands there, fully erect.</p>
  <p>Peter removes the sheet from his body and Stiles sees the very long, very hard, and... damp member that's bobbing against Peter's stomach. Peter takes Stiles' offered hand and pulls him back to the bed. He then puts Stiles back in the position that he was in before and lays back down between his legs. He aligns their hard weeping shafts and begins slowly rolling his hips so that his hard wet cock slides up and down Stiles wet member as he dips his tongue into Stiles' mouth and ravishes his mouth as he continues to slide against him.</p>
  <p>Stiles drapes his legs over Peter's thighs and moans, arching into the man, pressing them firmly together as Peter lowers his hand to hold both rock-hard cocks in his hand and begins stroking up and down the entire length of their shafts. He uses his thumb to press against Stiles' slit and gather precum to use as lube to make the slide so much better.</p>
  <p>Peter lowers to Stiles' throat, nipping and kissing at the pulse point as he strokes harder. </p>
  <p>Stiles gets close, but Peter's not there yet so Peter stops stroking their cocks and moves down to fondle Stiles testicles as he clamps his teeth on the boy's neck and sucks a large hickey there. Stiles moans as he arches his back and scratches down Peter's back.</p>
  <p>Peter is closer now from the claws digging into his back. He moves up, heatedly and demandingly, devouring Stiles' mouth as he strokes their cocks, hard and fast with a little twist at the head. Peter uses their all-consuming kiss to swallow his need to howl and to keep himself from biting and claiming his mate <em><strong>right now.</strong></em> </p>
  <p>They both cum at the same time, spraying thick ropes of heat along their bellies. Peter likes the smell of sex and contentment coming from his mate. He purrs, "mine! My beautiful mate. Mine!"</p>
  <p>Stiles pants and smiles contentedly as he sighs, "yours."</p>
  <p>Peter smiles as he looks at his marks on his mate and rubs a finger over the slowly healing hickey. "I know this will heal before morning, but I do enjoy seeing my marks on your body, showing you belong to me. I'm a possessive bastard. Now that I've had a taste of you, I'm going to be even more possessive of you." He's content to continue lying on his mate with their combined sperm between them.</p>
  <p>Stiles smiles up at him. "I like that you want me that much. That you want to protect what's yours. I won't ever complain about your need to show I'm yours and to keep others away. You are more than enough man for me. You are the only one want." He arches his back in a slow stretch as he half closes his eyes in contentment. "I will have to see if I can get dad to sign something saying he permits our coupling. What were we talking about before my need for your body distracted us."</p>
  <p>Peter smiles. "You are my only focus. Always. You want to be my nurse, I believe." He looks Stiles in the eyes as he slides his fingers over the teen's cheek and says, "You're brilliant and resourceful. That's a magnificent idea. <em><strong>If</strong></em> my thick-headed nephew shows up in town, and happens to smell me on you, you'll have a valid reason for it. I do need to tell you a few things. I don't want to keep you in the dark about myself or my motives." He already knows that the silent caveman is in Beacon Hills from his old past. He's not sure how the man will resurface this time since there is no werewolf Scott attracting attention.</p>
  <p>Stiles asks, "motives? You're my mate. What other motives could you have?" He slides a finger through the cooling gunk on their stomachs. "Shower with me?"</p>
  <p>Peter smiles and they climb in the shower together. He keeps his body pressed against Stiles' body as they rinse off and slowly kiss. He combs his fingers through Stiles' hair. "As I was saying...." He wraps a hand around Stiles' ass to hold his body pressed against his own. "My wolf was controlling my body every night while my human side was comatose, for months, as he ran through the preserve. Nurse Jennifer calls me/us back to the hospital with a dog whistle and the promise of a raw steak. <em>She must have a hefty butcher's bill.</em> A couple of months back she planted a deer with a werewolf Vendetta symbol engraved in it to draw Laura, my niece, back to Beacon Hills. So I'd kill her and become the Alpha."</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Stiles wraps his arms around Peter's neck as Peter uses his body to bracket Stiles' body against the shower wall. "You're an Alpha now. Does that mean that you<strong><em> did</em></strong> kill Laura?"</p>
  <p>Peter slowly nods his head. "Yes. It was an accident. My wolf didn't recognize her. Nurse Jennifer wants the bite. She doesn't realize I've already become an Alpha. I'm playing comatose by day and pretending my human side is still on vacation while my Omega wolf runs around the preserve by night. Eclipse is content just to have you in our arms. He does want you claimed now, but that would lose you in the long run, so he's content to wait."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles moans as Peter sucks on his neck and breathily asks, <em><strong>"why</strong></em> would she want <em><strong>you</strong></em> to kill<em><strong> Laura</strong></em> and be an Alpha? I'm sure there are <em><strong>other</strong></em> Alphas around. <em><strong>E</strong><strong>asier</strong></em> for her to get to than Laura. <em><strong>Why</strong></em> specifically was it Laura she wanted you to kill? <em><strong>How</strong></em> did Nurse Jennifer know that a vendetta sign would bring Laura back and not some other werewolf that happened to find the deer?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter freezes and lifts his head with eyebrows arched in surprise. <em>He never thought of that.</em> How did he not see that? Why <em><strong>would</strong></em> a spiral attract Laura? It shouldn't have brought her running. Not a victim. Not unless..., she was afraid someone wanted revenge against her. The only revenge to consider is... the fire? <em><strong>"Dear God!"  </strong></em>Did Laura have something to do with the arson? He shakes his head. "I didn't think of that." He has a bad feeling where that train of thought leads.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles feels his confusion and surprise. He understands the betrayal and anger, but the white-hot rage and hatred have him confused. What is his Alpha not telling him?</p>
  <p>Peter scoffs when they hear the dog whistle sounding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter gently separates from his mate. "I need to finish healing my mind and my sanity. Our pack bond helps me. <em>Typically, it takes at least three werewolves to make a wolf pack,</em> but you're a witch and my mate."</p>
  <p>Stiles looks surprised that Peter knows he's a witch.</p>
  <p>Peter says, "I use magick and recognized the feeling and smell of magick on you... and I saw your attic. If my grumpy nephew shows up, I believe that I can persuade him to join our pack. Being an Omega or lone wolf is <em><strong>not</strong></em> safe for anyone." He slowly slides his finger up and down Stiles' pulse point in his throat with his thumb, right where the hickey is, relaxing the boy. "Tomorrow night we'll train and run the preserve together, and I'll give you a couple of books to read, from my old house."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smiles happily as he curls into Peter's chest. His body is humming with need again. Peter cups Stiles' gender and gently squeezes as he kisses Stiles. </p>
  <p>Stiles moans and cants his hips, pressing into Peter's grip as he puts his hand over Peter's and squeezes the hand holding his balls harder. He moans at the sensation. Trying to seduce Peter to do more to him.</p>
  <p>Peter snickers and complies, squeezing hard and with a little firm tug. He squeezes even harder when Stiles moans loudly and arches his neck pulling Peter's head to his throat. Again Peter complies and bites hard on his throat. Not breaking the skin, but hard enough to leave indents in the flesh. Stiles moans as he cums in Peter's hand and his body convulses against the larger man.<br/><br/>Stiles pants, "oh... Peter."</p>
  <p>Peter's a little surprised that he came so quickly. The boy must have been very keyed up. Hmm. "Stiles?" He rubs the boy's dick and pulls on it once more. "This is mine. No one touches this sexually, except me. Not even you. No masturbating. I will be the only one to touch you like this. Understood?"</p>
  <p>Stiles looks ...eager... excited?... and then nervous. "But ... teenagers have at least one orgasm a day. I like to give myself one before school so I can concentrate. I can't ..."</p>
  <p>Peter smiles.<em> Ah. Hormones</em>. That means Stiles will be desperate for Peter to get him off every night if he can't masturbate every morning. "No. You can't. This is mine. I will give you what you need when I see you every night. You would rather it's my hand bringing you to completion than your own, right?"</p>
  <p>Stiles perks up at that thought. "God, Yes! Every night?"</p>
  <p>Peter nods. "Every night... as long as your willing and wanting."</p>
  <p>Stiles smiles and kisses Peter's neck and snuggles closer into his chest until they hear the whistle again. He groans and sighs. "Until tomorrow night, Alpha."</p>
  <p>Peter smiles. "Tomorrow night, I want you waiting for me on the bed. Naked."</p>
  <p>Stiles nods happily.</p>
  <p>They leave the shower and Peter takes the new phone Stiles got for him and then moves out the window and into the deeper shadows as he heads back to the hospital, the long way.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>On the way there he decides to leave the phone outside the window until Nurse Jennifer has left and then he can put it under the mattress. On vibrate, only someone <em>or something</em>, like a werewolf, would hear it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nurse's Aide Stiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TUESDAY<br/>January 11th, 2011<br/></strong>
  <strong>noon</strong>
</p><p>John stops by the hospital's nurse's station. "Mel. I need to talk to you. Privately."</p><p>She nods and looks around. Everywhere she looks, she sees staff, patients, and housekeepers. <em>Where can they have privacy?</em> Oh! She leads him into Peter Hale's room and closes the door. She points at Peter. "Sorry. This is the only private place, and he's the only patient we can talk in front of that isn't going to understand anything we say."</p><p>Peter keeps his aura close to his body as a magical shield that keeps anyone or anything from discerning that he's conscious and awake. It's a good thing that he's studied magick.</p><p>John sits in the empty chair and looks at a thick file folder in his hand.</p><p>Melissa sits on the edge of the bed. "What's the matter?"</p><p>John looks intently at her. "Do you remember about eight months ago when Stiles cracked that cold case involving the drug dealer and the hitman?"</p><p>She nods. "He could have been killed in that."</p><p>John nods. "That's when I drew up a formal legal document. It is an agreement between Stiles and me that he wouldn't work on any more of my cold cases, and I would give him full permission to couple with his mate before his sixteenth birthday if he happens to find his mate. He refused to sign it<em> until today.</em> He came to the station with two milk crates of cold cases. One has notes and evidence he's uncovered, and the other doesn't have anything new on them. I took the crates from him, he signed the document, and I got it notarized before he could change his mind."</p><p>Peter preens that his mate has gotten the permission already.</p><p>Mel asks, "so what's the issue?"</p><p>John says, "I went through the case with the notes and evidence. He had enough to solve five cold cases and find one abducted child that is now a teenager. I also found this. This was never a case, cold or otherwise." He puts the file down on the bed.</p><p>Mel looks at it. "Hale fire." She opens it and sees most of the pages are in sheet protectors with many notes written on the protectors. She arches her brow.</p><p>John says, "that's how he added to things without altering the original documents. Keep reading."</p><p>Mel picks up the fire inspection report. "Ruled an accidental electrical fire. Wait! Stiles circled the date it was filed with a note that it takes three to four weeks to file a fire report, and Myers filed this in three days. He circled the outlet in this picture and wrote, 'this isn't an electrical fire. This is a gasoline fire made to look like an electrical fire'."</p><p>She turns the page. "Bank statements for the fire inspector. There is a substantial deposit in the inspector's daughter's college fund the day that report was filed, from<em> Argent and Argent enterprises.</em> The signature is circled, and it says, Gerard Argent."</p><p>She turns the page and covers her mouth. "Oh my god! What the hell?" It's a picture of Kate kissing Derek. There is then a picture of Derek walking into an empty classroom, and the second one is of Kate walking out in Derek's clothes while a naked Derek is lying on the ground, bound. "Who are these people?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>John says, "that is Derek Hale and his teacher. At the time, she was known as Kate Silver. She left the day after the fire. She wasn't actually a teacher, and her real name is Kate Argent. This shows that she seduced Derek the night of the fire, knocked him out, took his clothes, and these pictures show her and Gerard Argent buying gasoline ten miles outside of town in these jerry cans. This picture is of Kate and three known arsonists walking up to the house through the woods with the jerry cans. This was arson. The problem is..." He pulls out several sheets of paper and hands them to Melissa. "I can't read these. It's not Polish. This is Stiles' handwriting, but I don't know the language. What does this say?"</p><p>She looks at it. "It's Sumerian. It says, 'Gerard Argent and Kate burned this family because a couple of them were supernatural. Gerard is the one that killed mom and my friend's dad. <em>I have to stop him.</em> He's ordered Kate to kill twelve other families. She didn't follow her usual pattern on this one. She did things differently. I found out why and... see files on Gerard and Deaton. Deaton supplied the Monkshood they burned around the house to kill the family. He also didn't warn Talia that known killers of the supernatural were seen with Derek and Laura."</p><p>John nods. "Witches like you and Claudia?"</p><p>Melissa shakes her head. "No. Witches have... passive and active abilities they use to hide and defend themselves. It wouldn't have been that simple for them to go around our abilities."</p><p>John nods. "You mean like moving things by thought as Stiles does?"</p><p>She looks at him in confusion. "What? No. That's not Stiles' passive ability."</p><p>John shakes his head. "I've seen him move things. He makes excuses as to how something moved or that I imagined it."</p><p>She stands up and paces. "No. That was his mother's ability. That's not his, not unless..." She stops and puts her hand over her mouth as she gasps in shock and grief. "Oh, God! Oh my God! He was there when his mother was killed. She gave him her power. Oh Jesus! That poor kid!"</p><p>John looks at the file and picks up a page. "You mean he saw this Gerard kill his mother?" He clinches his fist. "That explains the nightmares. What <em><strong>is</strong></em><em>Stiles'</em> passive ability."</p><p>Melissa shakes her head. "I can't tell you. He has to be the one to tell you that. I need to talk to him, though. He's not aware that you knew about Claudia or me. Let alone him." She looks at the folder. "What are you going to do with this?"</p><p>He looks at the ceiling as he thinks about what to do. "I can't do anything with it yet. He can't have gotten any of this legally. I will start quietly nosing around and see what I can legally find. Unless something pops up or a witness comes forward, I have to sit on it for a little while."</p><p>She nods, and they part company. She then returns to the nurse's desk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4 pm</strong>
</p><p>Peter's pack bond with his mate allows him to feel when Stiles walks into the hospital, to work his new after-school job. He listens to Stiles' heart and follows him by sound through the hospital with his sensitive wolf ears as he goes about his new job.</p><p>Nurse Melissa McCall explains to him how to feed the patients, and he's assigned to feed Peter, old Mrs. Hancock, next door to Peter, and Mr. Blackard, two doors down. </p><p>Stiles feeds <em><strong>them</strong></em> first and then brings Peter a meal tray.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peter is confused because it smells like a delicious steak but looks like hospital mush, and he arches his eyebrow at Stiles.</p>
  <p>Stiles moves his hand over the plate and reveals it <em><strong>is</strong></em> a medium-rare steak, just like Eclipse, Peter's wolf, loves, but he's hiding it with an illusion so that no one sees the comatose man get a steak to eat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They listen for anyone coming down the hall as Stiles hands Peter his plate, and he <em><strong>wolfs</strong></em> it down in a very undignified manner. It's been such a <em><strong>long</strong></em> time since he had steak, even longer since he had a <em><strong>good</strong></em> steak like this!</p>
  <p>He licks his fingers to get every last drop of the magnificent meal. Who knew getting such a delicious meal would turn him on? Peter knew Stiles could cook, but damn! <em>Can he cook!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter practically purrs as he says, "My God! That was excellent! Did you cook this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles nods shyly.</p>
  <p>They hear Jennifer coming down the hall, and Peter returns to playing comatose as Stiles rehides the plate and cleans Peter's face with the warm, wet rag. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she walks in, Jennifer haughtily asks, "What're you doing in here?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He continues to wipe Peter's face without bothering to look at her, and in a bored voice, he says, "my job! I'm feeding the patients." His face goes blank, his eyes go white, and when they revert to normal, he smirks mischievously as he winks at Peter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jennifer smirks nastily and says, "I can give you a more fitting job for a kid with no skills that's stupid enough to be stuck with the comatose patients."</p>
  <p>Peter growls sub-vocally to where she can't hear it, but Stiles can.</p>
  <p>Stiles pats Peter's hand to calm him and says, "I already have my assignment, but you can talk to my boss about it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jennifer steps forward and growls, "I <em><strong>am</strong></em> your boss, and <em><strong>I'm</strong></em> telling you to get your lousy, sorry ass <em><strong>out</strong></em> of this room and <em><strong>scrub</strong></em> the floor in <em><strong>my</strong></em> office!" as Melissa walks in behind her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Melissa yells, "Jennifer! That's no way to talk to our aides!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles smirks at Peter before schooling his face back into an offended look. He turns and looks at Melissa and cheerfully says, "Hi, mom! I told her you already gave me my assignment, but she thinks I'm stupid and unskilled, so I should scrub her floors instead of the assignments you gave me."</p>
  <p>He scratches his head and says, "I'm pretty sure she's using your office and doesn't have an office of her own. Doesn't that make it your floors?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jennifer goes white and asks in a small, shocked voice, "mom?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Melissa's now standing between Jennifer and Peter. She turns her back to Jennifer, looks at Stiles, and flashes white eyes at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter smells Melissa's profound anger as Stiles nods to show he's serious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Melissa pats Stiles' shoulder and says, "Okay, baby. Take the dirty trays to the kitchen <em><strong>while</strong></em> I have a <em><strong>little</strong></em> talk with <em>Jennifer."</em> She says the name Jennifer like it's the vilest thing imaginable.</p>
  <p>Jennifer goes even whiter and takes a step back but is too terrified to run out the door. "I was just getting someone to help me clean the floors after my little mishap with the coffee last night. I didn't mean he was to do them for me," she whines in panic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles sweetly smiles at Melissa, rocks back on his heels, and says, "okay, mom." He takes the plate, puts it on the cart with the others, and leaves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter is sure Stiles is listening to Melissa tell off Jennifer. </p>
  <p>Melissa sternly says, "never speak to my <em><strong>boy</strong></em> like that again <em><strong>if</strong></em> you plan on keeping <em><strong>your</strong></em> job! I'm not letting <em><strong>you</strong></em> use <em><strong>my</strong></em> access codes anymore, and that's not <em><strong>your</strong></em> office; it's <em><strong>mine</strong></em>, which I will lock from now on. You have <em><strong>24 hours</strong></em> to get your computer access or else! You now have one hour to personally sweep and mop the floor in my office from where you spilled your coffee and left it there like a pig. You aren't acting like you want or need your job."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Melissa continues to chastize Jennifer for another twenty minutes before letting her slink out. </p>
  <p>Peter never realized Melissa was a witch or that Mel considers Stiles like a son before Scott grew fur. He thoroughly enjoyed watching the bitch getting her ass handed to her. It was so hard not to smile like a shitfaced baboon and continue acting comatose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>An hour or so later</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Nurse Peterson comes in to shave Peter with Stiles. He says, "Okay, I showed you how to shave the patients on Mr. Blackard. I want to see you try it, on Mr. Hale. If you do a good job, that can be your regular assignment every Tuesday and Friday." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles smiles at him and says, in jest, "as long as I don't have to shave Mrs. Hancock's legs." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peterson laughs and says, "no, we don't do that. Thank God!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles calmly and steadily shaves Peter and does an even better job than Peterson normally does.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peterson asks Stiles, "are you sure you've never done this before?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles blushes and says, "my dad's the sheriff. Sometimes he doesn't have time to shave <em><strong>and</strong></em> eat, so we split it up. I shave him while he eats. I got superb at it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peterson is suitably impressed and says, "okay, kid. The job's yours. You said you want to be a nurse when you get older. You're going to learn all about patient care from Melissa and me. You'll be working 4-9 Monday thru Friday and every other Saturday 1-9." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles nods happily and smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peterson continues, "we bathe the patients every other night. Tonight you'll learn on Blackard, and tomorrow you'll do Hale. Bath time is at 8, and then we put the patients to bed at a quarter to 9. It's 7:45, but we'll start on Blackard, so I have an extra 15 minutes to train you. Come on, kid." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>8:45</strong>
  </p>
  <p>They come back, change Peter into clean pajamas, put him to bed, tuck him in, and leave.</p>
  <p>Peter hears Peterson in the hall telling Stiles he did an excellent job today and he'll make a fantastic nurse.</p>
  <p>Stiles leaves the hospital, and Peter smells his happiness.</p>
  <p>Peter doesn't think he ever smelled Stiles this happy in the other timeline.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>At shift change</strong> </p>
  <p>Peter hears Dr. Rex arrive and ask nurse Peterson, "how's it going, Peterson?"</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>He says, "it's my Monday, so it's going. You missed some spectacular fireworks today, though, man!"</p>
  <p>Rex asks, "so spill. What happened?"</p>
  <p>He looks around conspiratorially as he ensures no supervisors are about to catch him gossiping. "So, we got this new aide today. A kid after school that wants to be a nurse. Stiles Stilinksi."</p>
  <p>Rex asks, "Melissa's kid?"</p>
  <p><em>Peter thinks, "her kid? They really are related?"</em><br/> <br/>You can hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah! That's the one. He's pretty good too! Anyway, he was feeding Hale when Bitch Jennifer, sorry, Nurse Jennifer, tried to pull her queen act on the newbie."<br/> <br/>Rex asks, "tried? What happened?"<br/> <br/>Peterson says, "Melissa walked in on her calling Stiles stupid because he was assigned comatose patients and that she wanted him to clean her floors. You know, I heard that's where she spilled a pot of coffee on the floor and left it the other night. Melissa took offense to her insulting Stiles and talking to him like that, and she chewed Bitch Jennifer's ass out. She also told her she couldn't use Melissa's office or codes anymore, and she has 24 hours to get her computer access finalized and granted."<br/> <br/>Rex says, "she should have sorted that out months ago. Jen's going to find out that when you're on Melissa's shitlist, no one will talk to you or help you."<br/> <br/>Peterson says, "no one fucks with Stiles and gets away with it. She's even more protective of him than she is of her ex-husband's bastard that she took in." <em>Wait! What?!</em><br/> <br/>Rex looks around nervously as he says, "shhh! No one's supposed to know that and never say it out loud. If the McCall kid hears it and asks Melissa about it, she will have our heads!"<br/> <br/>Scott's not hers, and Stiles is? Peter's confused. What is he missing? He keeps thinking about it. Well. He is in a hospital, and he can check their birth certificates if he needs to.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>10 pm</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Jennifer comes into Peter's room, looks him over, and asks if he wants to go for a run like a good boy.</p>
  <p>Peter nods. <em>He's a little irritated that she's talking to him like a little dog.</em></p>
  <p>She helps Peter sit up, strips his pajamas off, opens the window, and reminds him she'll call him with the whistle at midnight.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>He shifts to his Beta form that she expects him to use, jumps out the window, and runs to the preserve before running to his mate's house.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Who is Melissa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TUESDAY<br/>January 11th, 2011</strong>
</p><p>Peter shifts, jumps out the window, and runs to the preserve before changing directions and running to his mate's house.</p><p><br/><br/>He climbs in through Stile's window and finds the boy finishing his homework. He tells Stiles to take his time and gets comfortable on Stiles' bed to watch him.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, Stiles puts away his books and walks over to climb into the bed with Peter.</p><p>Peter holds up his hand to stop him and says, "take off your shirt first. I want to feel the warmth of your skin against mine."</p><p>Stiles stands next to the bed and removes his shirt. <em>He gets a devious look and then removes his pants and boxers.</em> He then climbs on Peter's chest and nuzzles Peter's neck as he lays his hand on his Alpha's abs next to his rapidly filling shaft. "I got dad to sign the form saying that I can couple with you <em><strong>now</strong></em> <em>instead of waiting.</em> He even notarized it."</p><p>Peter smiles as he moves the boy's hand down to his hard shaft. "Are you sure you want me to take you <em><strong>now</strong></em> instead of when you're old enough?"</p><p>Stiles nods. "Yes. I want your mark on my throat. Won't the added bond of the mating mark make you saner and stronger?"</p><p>Peter smiles. "Yes. It will. Just a second. Let me get a few things from the bathroom." He goes to get a warm rag.</p><p>Stiles mutters, "I wouldn't think a werewolf would want a condom or anything that smells like rubber."</p><p>Peter smiles. He's not looking for a rubber. He returns to the bed and sets the damp rag on the bedside table, and then looks in the drawer that the <em>future Stiles</em> kept his vanilla-scented lube in and grabs it.</p><p>
  <em>Stiles arches a brow that Peter knew that was there.</em>
</p><p>Peter kneels between Stiles' legs and spreads them wide as he puts lube on his fingers. </p><p>Stiles smiles up at his mate and then purrs as Peter drapes his warm naked body on top of Stiles' and begins kissing him hot and deep.</p><p>Peter uses the kissing to distract Stiles from the fingers at his entrance, slowly stretching him open. It pleases him that his mate is panting and moaning as he works him. When he can easily get three fingers inside of Stiles, he searches around inside his warm channel until he finds that nub of nerves that make Stiles arch and moan. He kisses Stiles even more passionately as he relentlessly thrusts his fingers into that nub until Stiles' body shudders as he cums.</p><p>Peter doesn't stop kissing him, but he does stroke Stiles' cock to collect his sperm to use as more lube to stretch Stile further so he can breach Stiles' entrance with a fourth finger. He knows that he's thicker and longer than most men and he doesn't want to hurt his mate.</p><p>Stiles arches his back and neck as he moans, "please, Peter? I need <em><strong>more</strong></em> than your fingers. I need you. I'm open, willing, and waiting for you. Take me, please?"</p><p>Peter nips at Stiles' throat, hard. "I <em><strong>am</strong></em> taking you, love. Don't you worry about that! For your first time, it will be easier if you're on your knees with your ass up for me."</p><p>He moves Stiles into position and then slowly sinks his hard cock into Stiles. He has a very long cock. It's a little thicker than an average human's. He uses small thrusts until he's fully seated deep inside Stiles. He then drapes himself over Stiles' back to wrap his hands around Stiles' chest and play with his nipples and cock as he waits for Stiles to grow accustomed to Peter being inside him."</p><p>After a few minutes, Stiles turns up his head to kiss Peter as he slowly starts pushing his ass into Peter's groin. "I'm okay. I'm ready. Take me."</p><p>Peter begins thrusting in and out of Stiles as he tightly grips the boy's hips. </p><p>Stiles moans as Peter ensures he hits that sweet spot with every stroke. "Harder. I won't break. Harder, Alpha. I need my Alpha to dominate me, especially during sex."</p><p>Peter smiles and grips those hips tightly and begins pulling Stiles back into his forward, slamming thrusts into the youth's tight hot entrance. He slams werewolf hard, and deep, and fast, into Stiles until they grow close. He says, "this position allows me to move you into a second position so I can slam deeper inside you, bare your throat for my bite, and play with your cock and nipples as I fuck you. Shall I show you how deep I can penetrate you, Little One?"</p><p>Stiles is covered in sweat as he moans, "yes, please show me."</p><p>Peter pulls Stiles up so that he's sitting high on his knees and then pulls him against his chest, crossing his arms so that one is around the boy's cock and the other is playing with his nipples. He can even pin Stiles' hands against his chest with his forearms this way.</p><p>Stiles moans as he lays his head back on Peter's shoulder, baring his neck, "oh, God! Oh, Peter! So deep. So good."</p><p>Peter locks his lips onto Stiles' shoulder and extends his fangs so that the points are indented into his flesh without breaking the skin. He grabs the damp rag and uses it to roughly stroke the boy's hard, throbbing cock. When Peter begins to cum he sinks his fangs deep into Stiles' shoulder, giving him the claiming mark.</p><p>The pain of the bite rips Stiles' orgasm from him, and they cum together.</p><p>Peter doesn't stop pistoning as he fills Stiles with large bursts of hot fluid deep inside the youth. Peter's wolf preens that he and his wolf are marking his mate's insides even as their fangs are marking his outsides with their claim.</p><p>When Stiles comes down from his orgasm, he realizes that Peter still has his fangs buried deep in his shoulder, and he's still pistoning inside him like a freight train. It's slow and deep, but it's still a constant thrust against the spot that makes his entire body tingle. He arches his throat a little more and wraps his fingers into Peter's hair, holding him tighter to his throat.</p><p>Peter sinks his fangs a little deeper when Stiles gives him even more access and smiles when he sees that Stiles' cock is growing hard again. Peter remains with fangs buried deep, sucking as he thrusts until Stiles is fully erect again. He then withdraws his fangs and licks over the bite.</p><p>Peter then withdraws from Stiles' body, turns him around, and lays him on his back with his legs wrapped around Peter's back. He then sinks his cock deep inside Stiles and leans down to return to kissing him. He loves kissing Stiles, almost as much as fucking him. </p><p>Stiles moans and arches his back when Peter finds that sweet spot again in this position. He then grasps Stiles' hands and pins them over his head. He ties them to the headboard with Stiles belt. He then grips Stiles' hips and goes back to slamming into him hard and deep. Stiles moans and arches his back.</p><p>Peter devours his mouth and swallows those delicious moans.</p><p>When they near completion, Peter breaks the kiss and turns Stiles' head to the side as he extends his fangs. </p><p>Stiles moans and turns his head at a tighter angle to give Peter more access.</p><p>Peter smiles and sinks his fangs deep into his mating bite to intensify it and lock it in place. The deep bite makes them both cum hard and long. Peter works his fangs deeper into Stiles' shoulder as he fills the boy with large amounts of cum. He keeps his teeth embedded in the youth's shoulder for another few minutes before removing his fangs and looking at Stiles with a smile. He's still hard and deep inside of his younger mate.</p><p>Stiles arches his neck and back as he pushes his ass down more on Peter's still firm cock. "Witches do everything in threes. Can you mate me again? Please?" He arches his throat, showing off the bite. "Please? Please fuck me again. Harder? Please?"</p><p>Peter smiles as he leans down and nips at a nipple making Stiles moan. He then squeezes the nipple with his blunt human teeth and pulls it before licking to soothe it. He then pulls on the nipple with his fingers as he slowly strokes Stiles' cock as it hardens again. "Definitely, Stiles. I need to adjust your wrists, though, so I can get a deeper bite into your shoulder." He then moves stiles wrists so that Stiles belt binds his right wrist to the right side of the bed, and Peter's belt binds the left one to the left side with his shoulders wide open.</p><p>Peter then plays with Stiles' other nipple until it's red and throbbing. He spreads Stiles' legs further and then licks his lips as he goes down on Stiles and sucks his cock. He sucks him until he's close to coming before he lets go with a pop. He then sinks his hard length into Stiles until his balls are flush against the youth's ass.</p><p>Peter then wraps his arm under the boy's shoulders to lift his shoulder, so he has total access to the bite. He then pistons hard and deep into the boy, speeding up until the entire bed is bouncing with the force of Peter's thrusts.</p><p>Stiles moans and pants as he arches his back and bares his throat for Peter.</p><p>When they reach orgasm, Peter bites into his shoulder again, all the way to the bone, leaving indents in the bone itself. Stiles moans and shudders as his orgasm intensifies.</p><p> </p><p><br/>When Stiles is aware again, he's no longer tied down, and Peter is gently wiping his body down. He moans and stretches, expecting pain, but there is no pain. There is a heat in his shoulder that feels like Peter. He takes Peter's other hand and gently rubs his finger over the man's hand as he asks, "if that was sex, and it's that enjoyable, why weren't we doing that from the day we met? You feel so good."</p><p>Peter laughs. "I needed permission to take an underage partner. Sex gets better between werewolf mates the longer we are together." He runs a finger over the scar that the bite healed into. "Mine!" Peter is elated. "All werewolves will see you are mine. No one can touch you. You belong to me."</p><p>Stiles hmms. "Can we do this every night?"</p><p>Peter smiles as he runs his finger down from the bite, over Stiles' nipple, down his abs, down and around his dick, over his balls, and down to his entrance. "You're mine. My mate. I can breed you like this every night, as long as your dad isn't here to hear it."</p><p>Stiles smiles as he spreads his legs and slowly runs his eyes over Peter's body appreciatively. "He seldom comes home at night. Umm. Keep that up, and I will ask you to retake me."</p><p>The finger moves inside him and hits that spot. </p><p>Stiles moans and says, "Umm. Make that...." He moans and arches his back as the finger hits his happy spot again, "....beg, definitely beg, for you to take me."</p><p>Peter smiles and steps away, "you like submitting to me? You like me restraining you?"</p><p>Stiles smiled. "Yes. I like you dominating and controlling everything and the fact that I couldn't move away from the pleasure you gave me. It made things more intense."</p><p>Peter lays half on Stiles and strokes his balls and cock until they're hard again, and the boy is moaning and squirming under him. "Does <em><strong>my</strong> little mate</em> need me to fuck you again?"</p><p>He nods and bares his neck, making the bite prominently displayed. "Yes, please?"</p><p>Peter strokes the boy's shaft harder as he pulls away from him. "I'll breed you hard and deep and fill you again. I do have some questions I would like answered."</p><p>Stiles nods as Peter strokes his own hard shaft a couple of times before entering the boy in one smooth slide. He arches his back, "yes, Alpha. Anything. Please?" He will answer anything to keep Peter from stopping. He doesn't want Peter to stop.</p><p>Peter slams his hard length into Stiles breathtakingly hard and then returns to the mind stealing slow and deep slides that hit his sweet spot with every slide. "Little One? Why did you call Melissa, mom? Is there something I should know?" Peter nips at the bite mark to elicit a moan from Stiles. He then fastens his mouth on that delicious pulse point and sucks several nice large red hickeys into Stiles' flesh as he clutches Peter's back.</p><p>Stiles pants and moans for a few minutes into Peter's shoulder before he can form enough words to breathe, "promise me..., this stays between us."</p><p>Peter loves that marks by an Alpha take longer to heal on a Beta. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter strokes his cheek. "Of course, my Little One."</p><p>He says timidly, "Melissa's my aunt, mom's little sister. Scott's not my cousin because she took in her ex-husband's illegitimate child from an affair with Melissa Gilbert, a teenager. Raphael didn't want the other Melissa once she got pregnant. Melissa helped deliver Scott. The girl killed herself after she gave birth. Scott doesn't know! He can't know! It'll destroy him. He hates his dad, and if he finds out Melissa isn't his real mom ..."</p><p>Peter continues slowly thrusting as he thinks to himself,<em> "Stiles is related to the woman, but Scott's not? That would kill Scott."</em> His eyes widen in surprise. He shushes Stiles and pushes comfort through their pack bond, and kisses him gently.</p><p>He tilts his chin to look Peter in the eye and moans, "it's hard to think when you slide inside me like this." He moans when Peter hits that spot. "Especially when you hit that spot with every slide."</p><p>Peter says, "It's okay, Little One. I understand. Melissa's like your mom because she looks after you."</p><p>He nods tearfully.</p><p>Peter nods. "Okay, my Little One." He kisses Stiles deeply before changing the subject to relieve Stiles' stress. He speeds up his thrusts a little, "I'm jealous you saw and touched another naked man today. I think I'm a little more possessive in my love-making because of it. I want every inch of you to smell like me. Inside and out."</p><p>Stiles laughs and says, "Mr. Blackard is like a hundred, and he's <em>not you.</em> You're my mate, and you have a much better body than he does. I don't know how I'm going to bathe you tomorrow without embarrassing myself with a hard-on."</p><p>Peter laughs and says, "I don't know how I'll keep myself from having an erection from your touch as you stroke my skin to bathe me. It's going to be the most exquisite torture." As Peter kisses him, he dips his tongue into Stiles' mouth and thoroughly maps it out. He then grips Stiles' hips and really lays into him, fucking him hard. It doesn't take long for them to cum again. </p><p>Peter then pulls the tired youth into his chest to cuddle as they talk. "I think I could make you cum just by kissing you senseless."</p><p>He pants and says, "possibly. You're the first person I ever kissed, and you're an excellent kisser."</p><p>Peter shines red eyes and growls possessively as he licks and sucks the bite scar on Stiles' shoulder. His red eyes look at Stiles' beautiful golden eyes as he whispers, "you're breath-taking and respond beautifully to my touch. The perfect submissive mate for me, your dominant Alpha. <em>You are so beautiful."</em></p><p>He blushes and hides his face in Peter's shoulder.</p><p>Peter nips at his jaw and says, "there's no reason to be embarrassed. We're mates. I'll get you comfortable with your own body, <em>and with mine,</em> in time."</p><p>He mutters, "I'm not so sure of that. I don't like my body that much."</p><p>Peter lightly strokes his taut abs. "It's a stunning body, Little One." He gets up and watches as Stiles hungrily watches Peter's body and semi-hard hard dick bobbing against his stomach. "Does my body please you?"</p><p>Stiles nods emphatically.</p><p>Peter lightly strokes a hand over the scars on his face. "Even with these scars?"</p><p>He says, "I don't notice them. They are on you, but they don't define who you are. You're handsome and well built with a nice definition. You also have the biggest dick I've ever seen. It felt so good inside me. It's like my body was made for you."</p><p>Peter smiles as he remembers the other timeline and his jealous rage when he discovered Stiles would have sex with that Heather girl. The one time, he was glad Jennifer the Darach sacrificed an innocent. An innocent that wanted to take his Stiles' virginity from him. Um,<em> from Stiles.</em></p><p>Stiles didn't allow Peter to even kiss him in the other future, <em><strong>now</strong></em> Stiles has offered him his innocent body, and he happily and greedily took the boy's virginity. It thrills him that the boy enjoys Peter being rough and dominating with him during sex. He even wants Peter to enjoy Stiles' body <em><strong>every</strong></em> night.</p><p>Peter can't get enough of fucking him. He's glad they are both werewolves with lots of stamina.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Derek?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TUESDAY<br/>
January 11th, 2011</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Peter smiles as he extends his hand to Stiles and pulls him up from the bed and into his tight embrace. He snuffles at Stiles' neck, enjoying the scent of them together and the feel of the mating bite on Stiles' shoulder for a moment. "If you want me to tie you down during sex, get some handcuffs or restraints, and I will use them on you. You pick what kind you're comfortable with, Little One."</p><p>Stiles smiles and runs over to his dresser. He hunts around in a drawer and comes back with several pairs of his dad's handcuffs. "Umm. I was practicing getting out of them. These can work as a starter until I can find something better."</p><p>Peter kisses him deeply and thoroughly. "I'm going to enjoy making you submit."</p><p>Stiles smiles and puts three pairs of handcuffs under the mattress. </p><p>Peter thinks that he needs to find a place that he can have set up as a sex dungeon for playing with Stiles the way he wants to be played with. As his hand strokes against the redness of the hickeys on Stiles' overstimulated throat, he shudders against Peter. He smells a fresh wave of arousal and more precum. He wonders if Stiles can cum just from Peter talking about what he wants to do to the youth and caressing the boy's body. It's nice to know how much his words and touch affect Stiles.</p><p>He strokes Stiles' throat as he watches the last of the marks heal. "Come, we're going running in the preserve for werewolf training. Stay close to me."</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
They run through the preserve, Peter in Alpha form and Stiles in his Beta.</p><p>They're playing chase as Peter encourages Stiles to track him by scent, infrared vision, and hearing.</p><p>Stiles is doing amazingly well tracking and finding Peter. He's ungodly fast as well. He's got to be three or four times faster than he was as a human, and he was faster than most humans as a human. He's as fast or faster than Peter is, and Peter's an Alpha. he uses every trick in the book to hide from Stiles, but he always finds Peter. Somehow.</p><p>He's close behind Peter when Peter suddenly hears a thud behind him, then angry growling and snarling. <em><strong>Stiles?!</strong></em> It can't be hunters?!</p><p>Peter runs back to his Stiles, <em><strong>"</strong><strong>my mate!" </strong></em>He's close to panicking when he rounds a boulder and finds Stiles fighting Derek and kicking Sour Wolf's ass. Peter remembers that in the other timeline, the only time Derek ever won a fight was against a freshly bitten Scott. Scott was an Omega at the time. His eyes narrow in anger that Derek dares to attack his mate. He has to wait until there's enough space to separate them without hurting his precious mate.</p><p>He waits until Stiles gets the advantage and slams Derek bodily into a tree.</p><p>Peter runs between them, still in Alpha form, and pulls Stiles behind him as he roars in Derek's face in absolute rage.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter thinks Derek just realized that he made a grave mistake.</p><p>Derek drops to the ground, rolls into the fetal position, and half covers himself as he lays there cowering in fear and submission.  </p><p>Stiles gently and nervously lays his hand on Peter's side as he catches his breath from the fight. He nuzzles his head against Peter's shoulder and whines at Peter's anger, ensuring it's not directed at him.</p><p>Peter ponders that Stiles always reacts to his anger, long before anyone else ever did. Now he reacts even faster and ensures that Peter's not angry with him. He turns and sniffs his mate, ensuring he's unharmed and letting him know that his anger is not focused on Stiles. He's innocent of Peter's ire.</p><p>He turns back to the curious Derek, that's still lying there submissively, nervously watching how Peter treats his mate. Peter arches his brow. <em><strong>Can</strong></em> Derek reason and deduce his actions without being told by someone like Scott or Laura or even Stiles? He's not as stupid or blind to his instincts as Peter thought he was. <em>This could be promising.</em></p><p>Peter feels his mate's hand on his arm and remembers that Derek pissed him off by touching what's his without Peter's permission. He yells at Derek with his Alpha voice, "how dare <em><strong>you</strong></em> attack <em><strong>my </strong></em>mate! He's <em><strong>mine</strong><strong>!</strong> </em>My <em><strong>mate!</strong></em> My <em><strong>beta!" Mine!!"</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
Derek whines, "I wasn't going to hurt him. I swear! I was only trying to find out who <em><strong>you</strong></em> are! I wanted to see if you killed my sister and cut her in half."<br/>
<br/>
Stiles leans against Peter's side as he quietly says, "you must be Derek? My Alpha has told me about you. I think he's a <em><strong>little</strong></em> possessive and protective of me." </p><p>Peter bares Stiles's throat as he opens his collar, revealing the mating bite there. He licks over it and smiles as Stiles moans and sags against him.</p><p>Derek looks shocked that this Alpha claimed such a young one.</p><p>Peter purrs, "mine." He covers the scar again and scoffs as he strokes his clawed hand through Stiles' hair, possessively, as he clutches his young mate to his side. "I'm<em><strong> beyond</strong></em> a little possessive, my Little One. I'm <em><strong>very, very</strong></em> possessive."</p><p>Derek looks confused that they know his name. "What? Wait! How do you know who I am? Who are <strong><em>you?</em></strong> Do I know you?"<br/>
<br/>
Peter shifts to his human form, a very naked human man. Derek's uncle. The scars are still visible on his face even though his body is all muscle and smooth skin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Derek sees it's Peter, and his jaw drops in shock. "Uncle Peter? <em>You're an Alpha?!</em> You killed Laura! She was your niece! Why?"</p><p>Peter coldly says, "My wolf was controlling my body, and we haven't seen or smelled either of you in six years. <em>You left me here as an Omega!</em> I never smelled her as an Alpha! I wouldn't have killed her if I recognized her."<br/>
<br/>
He hears his Stiles muse, "that's odd. My mom's books on werewolves say a Lycan family has closer bonds than your average wolf pack, and they never abandon each other under any circumstances. Why would she leave you here as an Omega? Why would she leave you at all? You need the pack to heal. She had to know that if she left you here, alone, that you wouldn't heal. That that would make you an Omega."<br/>
<br/>
Again, Peter never thought about that. He looks at Stiles in shock and says, "that <em><strong>is</strong></em> very suspicious, my Little One."<br/>
<br/>
Stiles looks at both of the Hales. </p><p>Peter can see that he's still lost in thought as he's thinking things through and trying to plan something. He knows from experience not to disturb him until he's ready to tell what he's figured out.</p><p>He holds up a hand to Derek to keep him quiet as the boy figures it out.</p><p>Stiles suddenly focuses his eyes on Derek and Peter as he asks, "do you both know her scent?"<br/>
<br/>
Peter slowly nods as he tries to deduce where Stiles is going with this.</p><p>Derek haughtily says, "of course I do! She's my sister."<br/>
<br/>
Stiles nods his head decisively and says, "Follow me. I have an idea of how to find out what Laura was doing here. I mean, why would a revenge symbol bring her here unless she was guilty of something."<br/>
<br/>
Derek looks just as shocked by that train of thought as Peter.<br/>
<br/>
Stiles leads the way to some seedy-looking hotels near the edge of town. <em>There are four on the same block.</em> He says, "females need a working shower, and people don't ask questions in this section of the city, <em>for the right price.</em> Can you find her scent and her hotel room? There must be something there that'll tell us what's going on."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter realizes that in the other timeline, no one bothered to find where Laura had been staying. They just assumed she was passing through or was homeless.</p><p>Derek and Peter slowly circle the hotels, with Stiles following close behind them. </p><p>They finally catch her scent at the third hotel they investigate. <em>It's been a few days since she was here, but they can still smell her.</em></p><p>Derek goes into the office alone. He says he's supposed to meet his sister, pays her outstanding bill, and gets the spare key from the owner.</p><p>They go to her hotel room and brace themselves for what they are about to find and how bad her betrayal of Peter, <em>of them,</em> was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Many Faces of Laura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TUESDAY<br/>January 11th, 2011</strong>
</p><p>Derek walks out of the office and goes to Laura's hotel room.</p><p>Peter and Stiles follow in the shadows so that the guy watching from the office window doesn't see them.</p><p>They go to her hotel room and brace themselves for what they are about to find and how bad her betrayal of Peter and the Hales was.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Once they get inside, they snoop around.</p><p>Stiles finds a small box hidden between the mattress and the bed frame.</p><p>Derek opens it and finds that it's a small picture album of Laura with Kate Argent. They look too close and cuddly to be anything other than lovers.</p><p>Peter finds Laura's laptop, but it's password protected. "Derek? What's the password for this?"<br/><br/>He looks constipated and confused. He shakes his head and says, "I don't know! Laura put the password on it to keep <em><strong>me</strong></em> out of it!"</p><p><br/><br/>Stiles looks thoughtful and says, "let me see it. I <em><strong>might</strong></em> be able to reset the password... <em><strong>if</strong></em> I can get into the admin account. I'm not guaranteeing anything, but I can try." He takes the computer and gets to work.</p><p>Peter gets aroused watching him resetting the password to <em>Iforgotmypassword.</em> </p><p>Stiles then unlocks and opens the laptop. He then hands it back to Peter, slowly sliding his eyes over his Alpha's lower regions with a small smile at the half-hard member.</p><p>Peter murmurs, "later, love. I don't think you are ready for me to take you in front of others yet."</p><p>Stiles nods and side-eyes Derek.</p><p>Derek blushes and looks away.</p><p>Peter proudly smiles at his mate as he purrs, "you hacked her computer in five minutes flat?! You have a lot of valuable skills, Little One."<br/><br/>He shyly smiles as he blushes. "Resetting the password isn't the same as hacking, but it works."</p><p>
  
</p><p>They see Laura and Kate are mates, and they planned the fire so Laura could be rid of her family <em><strong>and</strong></em> become the new Alpha without having to wait another 20-30 years.<br/><br/>Peter growls, "the traitorous bitch! Here I was, feeling remorse for killing her, and <em><strong>she</strong></em> was here<em> to kill me!</em> <em><strong>A</strong><strong>fter</strong></em> she already killed most of my family years ago."<br/><br/>Stiles tries to hide a little whine. </p><p>Peter scared him with his angry outburst and made him nervous, but he's trying to hide it even though he's shivering.</p><p>Wait!? Stiles is hiding his emotions so well that Peter can't smell or even feel them. <em>How is that possible?</em> He thinks back and realizes that Stiles has always been able to hide how he feels. Peter rarely picks up Stiles' emotions. <em>Another mystery for later. </em>One that he<em><strong> will</strong> </em>solve.<br/><br/>Peter sits slowly on the bed, placing his head in his hands in grief and frustration.</p><p>Stiles leans against his Alpha's back, and Derek leans against Peter's side with a small whine.</p><p>Peter sighs sadly and says, "Derek? Stiles here is my mate. <em>My Alpha Mate.</em> Join us. Join our little pack. Don't be an Omega any longer."<br/><br/>Derek thinks a minute and looks pointedly at the album and computer. He finally looks at Peter and says, "Okay, Peter. You said he's your mate. I see that you claimed him already! Is he even sixteen? He looks like a child!"</p><p>Stiles growls, "He has my dad's permission for soul mate coupling before the age of sixteen."<br/><br/>Peter smiles and says, "He turns sixteen on the 27th. It's not that far off. I know you<em><strong> barely</strong> </em>turned fifteen when Kate got her hooks into you. Stiles is far more mature than you were at the time. Anyway. He's taken a job at the hospital as a health tech so he can be near me."<br/><br/>Derek asks, "I take it hunters cut Laura in half after you<em><strong> accidentally</strong></em> killed her?"<br/><br/>Peter sighs sadly and responds flatly, "Yes."<br/><br/>Stiles says, "The cops are talking about curfews soon unless they find the rest of her body. <em>Let them find it.</em> They may hunt for a wolf, but if there are no wolf sightings, everything will go back to normal."</p><p>Peter starts mulling over plans to keep the three of them together and out of trouble. "Derek? You paid for her room, and I don't want the police to look at us in her disappearance. We need to separate you from her death. Tomorrow morning, I was hoping you could ask the front desk when was the last time they saw Laura. Call the cops and report her missing from the hotel's front desk. That keeps you clear of suspicion and lets them identify her body as your sister."</p><p><br/><br/>Derek nods and looks a little guilty.</p><p>Stiles picks up on it and asks, "Derek? Tell me you aren't living in your old house?"<br/><br/>He gives an even guiltier look.<br/><br/>Stiles flails and asks, "You are?! You need to find an apartment with security gates and cameras to keep the Argents away from you."<br/><br/>He starts nervously and asks, "Argents? Plural? More than one?"</p><p>Stiles nods gravely. "Allison Argent just transferred to my school, and her mate <em><strong>is</strong></em> my <em><strong>ex</strong></em>-best friend. Scott never notices me unless he wants something from me. I'm using the fact that he now has her to break away from him because I know he won't need me for anything since he has her."<br/><br/>Peter briefly smells the sadness coming from Stiles before he buries it. He pulls Stiles into a tight embrace as he says, "he's a fool to give up having such an intelligent, resourceful, and loyal friend like you. That's his loss! You can be friends with Derek, <em><strong>right </strong></em>Derek?!"</p><p>Stiles senses his mate's hatred for Scott when he talks about him. This isn't disappointment or dislike. It's total and absolute hatred!<br/><br/>Derek shakes himself and says, "yes, of course. I want to be friends with you. We need to build pack bonds between us. We can protect each other. You're an amazing fighter. Can you teach me those moves? I'm strong enough to protect you from any human, but those moves will make me able to stop non-humans. <em>We can watch each other's back.</em> I want to be in a real pack again. With people that look out for each other. I miss having pack bonds and having friends."</p><p>Peter stares at him in numb shock.</p><p><em>Derek just said more in the last five minutes than he did in Peter's last five years</em>. Derek was never open to letting people in or even talking with real sentences before. Is it because Peter's pack reached out to him and showed him right away that the fire wasn't his fault, and now he doesn't have to blame himself and keep hidden what Kate did to him to hurt the Hales? Maybe it's because they show they trust him and<strong><em> want</em></strong> him with them.<br/><br/>Stiles smiles happily and holds out his hand as he says, "My name's Wilkksiezycawyc, but everyone calls me Stiles."<br/><br/>Derek smiles and holds out his hand. "I'm Derek. Is your name Polish? The name sounds familiar." They shake hands, and Derek slaps his back in camaraderie.</p><p>Peter proudly says, "it <em><strong>i</strong></em><em><strong>s</strong></em> Polish. It's Polish for <em>Wolf Moon Howl</em> because he was born on the wolf moon, and his mother heard a howl during his birth."<br/><br/>Stiles smirks at Derek and says, "I thought you were a big mean Sour Wolf, but you're more like the grumpy kitty."<br/><br/></p><p>Derek arches his brow in curiosity. "What's <em>the grumpy kitty?"</em><br/><br/>Stiles Googles it and shows Derek.</p><p>Derek laughs. "He does look like me. Or at least, his resting bitch face does."</p><p>Peter's jaw drops as he stares at the man. He hadn't heard Derek laugh since... before Paige died.</p><p>Derek says, "that <em><strong>does</strong></em> look like me." He makes his angry, sad face, and it looks like twins separated at birth. They both laugh. <br/><br/>Stiles says, "those eyebrows of doom are a dead giveaway." He looks at Peter and then looks at Derek conspiratorially. "If you visit Peter every day, at 5 pm, I can feed you some of my meals when I feed him. When was the last time you had a good homemade meal?"<br/><br/>Derek shrugs and sadly says, "before the fire."<br/><br/>Peter smiles as he snuffles at Stiles' neck possessively and says, "my mate is the most excellent cook." His eyes flash red for a second with possessiveness.<br/><br/>Stiles nervously asks, "Peter? Can I tell Melissa, in confidence, of course, that I'm a werewolf now, and you're my mate?"<br/><br/>Peter thinks about it as Stiles nearly panics. He takes Stiles into his embrace as he says, "Yes. I believe it'd be helpful to have a witch as powerful as you and her on our side."<br/><br/>Derek's eyes widen. "You're a Witch?"<br/><br/>Stiles nervously looks around and says in a terrified voice, "don't use the word Witch! <em><strong>He</strong></em> thinks I'm a spark. We hide our magic! Scott's boss, <em>Deaton.</em> He's a Druid. He was playing <em><strong>both</strong></em> sides of the fence. Mom said he worked for an Alpha werewolf as <em><strong>their</strong></em> Emissary while he sold wolfsbane and monkshood to their enemies. Druids <em><strong>think</strong></em> sparks are harmless and ignore them, but a Witch they <em><strong>try</strong></em> to kill or out."</p><p>He's rambling in nervousness and fear, and Peter can't smell or sense that fear. It bothers him that he can't smell Stiles' deep-seated fear.</p><p>Derek sternly says, "we won't let him hurt you. We protect our pack."<br/><br/>Peter says, "Talia. My sister Talia. She <em><strong>was</strong></em> the Alpha he claimed to serve, and I'm betting the enemy was the Argents or <em><strong>hunters</strong></em> in general. I always wondered where they got such large supplies of Wolfsbane and mountain ash."</p><p>Stiles is wringing his hands and is nervous about something else. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter can tell he wants to ask something.</p><p>Derek asks first. "Stiles? Is there something you want to ask or know about werewolves or maybe the Hales?"<br/><br/>He nervously toes the ground and says, "I had a hard time dealing with my mom's death <em><strong>and</strong></em> Melissa's ex-husband. For a few years, I wandered the halls of the long-term care unit. I volunteered to read to the patients. I ... I saw... I was visiting you, Peter ... I was reading something, and your eyes glowed blue. It scared me, and I didn't go back because I thought I was going crazy." Stiles tucks his head under Peter's chin as Peter cuddles him to his chest in a warm embrace. "I don't want to upset you or offend you, Alpha."</p><p>Peter can never keep his tip from twitching when Stiles calls him that. He says, "you want to know about my eyes because your eyes are gold?"<br/><br/>Derek looks at Peter as he says, "but they weren't blue before the fire. They shouldn't have been blue while you were in a coma."<br/><br/>Stiles nervously asks, "about the fire? I saw the basement of your house about a month later. Now that I know you're a werewolf, and how strongly you feel about family... and... I saw traces of mountain ash inside and outside of the Hale House. Four kids were found in the basement near your body, Peter. They had their necks broken, and they had been looking up. Not ceiling up, but as if looking at an adult. Are your eyes blue because you broke their necks so they wouldn't burn to death?"<br/><br/>Derek looks at Peter with gratitude, and Stiles is shaking against Peter because he's afraid that he angered or hurt his Alpha.</p><p>Peter's anger isn't at him. It's against Kate and the death of those kids. <em>Does he feel Peter's anger?</em> Or smell it? Is that how he tracked Peter through the woods so easily? He cards his fingers through Stiles' hair as he says, "yes. I couldn't bear to see them die that way. There was no way to escape. Mountain ash was everywhere. I survived because my body continued to burn endlessly, but my wolf didn't let me die."<br/><br/>Derek snuffles at Peter's neck and whispers, "thank you, uncle." </p><p>Peter nods acknowledgment. He's uncomfortable with this topic, so he decides to change the subject. He looks at Derek and asks, "so what are you supposed to do tomorrow?"<br/><br/>Derek says, "go to the front desk and find out the last time they saw Laura. Go to the cops and report her missing. Find a safe and secure place to live here in town."<br/><br/>Stiles says, "the first thing the cops are going to do, is to check out this hotel room. We better hide her laptop and anything else you don't want them to see. I can hide them with my magic supplies in the attic. Gran warded it about seventy years ago. Ordinary people can't find it or enter it. Derek, tell me your phone number, and I'll text you Peter's number, so you'll have ours, and we can keep in contact."<br/><br/>Peter's eyes narrow.</p><p>Stiles never said anything about that in the other timeline, but that <em><strong>would</strong></em> explain why no one ever knew he was a witch. <em>Humans don't look, and supernaturals don't care. </em></p><p>Peter can't believe how much he never noticed. He wasn't as smart as he thought he was. Stiles let him feel as though he was. He thinks about it for a few minutes. "Wait! Put the pictures and laptop back where we found them. Let the cops see the Hale Fire was arson, and Laura conspired with Kate Argent. That might get them looking at the Argents for her killer. If Kate plans on coming here to kill me, it might be a good thing to have the <em><strong>cops</strong></em> looking for <em><strong>her</strong></em>."<br/><br/>Stiles runs his hand over the items, they glow light blue for a moment, and he puts them back where we found them.<br/><br/>Peter curiously asks, "what did you do?"<br/><br/>Stiles says, "I used a spell to remove our fingerprints from the items so that her fingerprints are still there. If we wiped them down, the cops would find it suspicious that her fingerprints aren't on <strong><em>her</em></strong> stuff. That's how you know someone was framed."<br/><br/>Peter smiles and says, "good thinking, Little One."<br/><br/>Derek laughs and says, "I can imagine all of the things you get away with because of your magic."</p><p>He smiles conspiratorially and holds his finger to his lips in a mock <em>shh.</em><br/><br/>A few minutes later, Stiles says, "It had to be Kate's men that cut Laura in half. While the cops are investigating them, they'll leave us alone since you're obviously the victims. It doesn't say anything in there about Derek aside from Kate planned on drugging him and using his clothes to set the fire and throw suspicion at him if there are survivors."<br/><br/>Derek says, "okay. That does put them on the offensive, and they have to start covering their tracks. <em>It also shows they broke the code."</em><br/><br/>Peter says, "I was in the process of taking Stiles to our house to get him a few books on werewolves from the secret library. I want to ensure at least one of the books he gets is on mates and courtship so he understands more of what makes me possessive and jealous and other things I will instinctively do with him as my mate. It's getting close to 3 am, and Nurse Jennifer expects me back soon. Derek, can you bring him to get the books for me and ensure he gets home safely?"<br/><br/>Derek nods and says, "sure, no problem. I need to collect my gear from the house, so that kills two birds with one stone."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Derek takes Stiles to the house, and Peter heads to the hospital.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Derek Talks to the Sheriff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>WEDNESDAY<br/>January 12th, 2011</strong>
</p><p>Jennifer checks on Peter during the day, which is unusual.</p><p>She usually comes to Peter at night when there are fewer possible witnesses. <em>Did Gerard tell her to check, or does she suspect Peter's awake?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter plays comatose. The wolf can only control the body at night and is a comatose <em><strong>human</strong></em> patient until nightfall. <em>Does she suspect something?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Noon</strong>
</p><p>Jennifer left for the day, and Melissa is out to lunch. </p><p>Peter pulls out his new phone and puts it to use.</p><p>He contacts a realtor and uses one of his aliases to rent a secret hideaway for private time with Stiles that is isolated and soundproof. He also has special restraints, a huge bed, a hot tub, and a large bathtub built for two, among other things he wants to introduce to Stiles. He even gets clothes to show off the bite for Stiles to wear for Peter, with cut-out shoulders so that seeing Stiles mark displayed for him can arouse him before they have sex. He likes to look at his mark on his mate. It makes him feel possessive, dominant, and horny as hell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>After 4 pm</strong><br/><br/>Peter impatiently watches the clock as he waits for the evening meal and another one of <em><strong>his</strong></em> Stiles' heavenly meals that he cooks for Peter. <em>His perfect mate.</em> How could he have been so stupid last time and not taken Stiles when he recognized the youth as his mate. What a stupid and insane fool Peter was.</p><p>He impatiently looks at the clock again. He swears it feels as though time has slowed or come to a stop. <em>The bloody clock doesn't seem to be moving!</em></p><p>
  <strong>just before 5 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally!</em>
</p><p>Finally, he hears and smells his mate walk down the hall with the meal trays.<br/><br/>Stiles feeds Blackard and Hancock first so he can spend more time with Peter.</p><p>This will allow Peter to slowly devour and enjoy his delicious handmade meal as his young mate watches him with a small contented smile.</p><p>Peter anxiously listens to Stiles feed Blackard because he knows that his room is next.<br/><br/>Derek walks in Peter's door, leaving the door open, so he has witnesses see him talk to his comatose and unresponsive uncle. He sits next to Peter and takes his hand. "Uncle Peter. I'm sorry I haven't visited you yet since I arrived in Beacon Hills a short while ago. Laura came here a couple of weeks ago and hasn't been heard from since. I came looking for her. I'm worried about her. I think something bad happened to her here. I'm sorry I haven't been here to see you since the fire. I shouldn't have left you here alone." He hugs Peter and then sits, holding his hand. "I wish you were awake to talk to me."</p><p>They both pretend that he's comatose, and Derek's the dutiful nephew that was away for a few years.</p><p>Derek looks up when Stiles pushes in the meal cart and sets down Peter's tray.</p><p>Stiles holds out his hand to Derek. "Hi. I'm the new nursing aide. My name's Stiles. I was just coming in to feed Mr. Hale."</p><p>Derek shakes his hand and closes the door.</p><p>Stiles reveals the tray has two plates of grilled salmon instead of the terrible hospital mush. He hands one to Derek.<br/><br/>They positively devour it like starving <em><strong>WOLVES.</strong></em> God! Peter's making <em><strong>DOG</strong></em> jokes about himself. At least Derek is included in the dog joke, even if he doesn't know it.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Derek says, "my God, that's delicious!" as they lick their fingers clean.</p><p>Stiles smiles happily, and Peter proudly smiles that Derek recognizes that <em><strong>Peter's</strong></em> mate<em><strong> is</strong></em> the best cook. <em><strong>E</strong><strong>v</strong><strong>er</strong><strong>!</strong></em><br/><br/>They hear someone coming, so Peter goes back to playing comatose, and Derek pretends he's there to talk to his uncle, who's more like his big brother.<br/><br/>Sheriff Stilinski comes in as Stiles wipes Peter's face and puts the tray in the cart.<br/><br/>Stiles nods and says, "Dad," and the Sheriff replies, "son."</p><p>Stiles leaves to deal with the dishes as John turns to Derek and says, "Derek. You filed a missing person's report on your sister this morning?"<br/><br/>Derek's brows knit together in worry as he says in confusion, "yes. I did. Have you found something already?"<br/><br/>John asks, "when was the last time you saw her?"<br/><br/>Derek thinks and says, "last week. She flew to San Francisco from NYC... on January 3rd."<br/><br/>John says,  "I have some bad news for you, son. On the 8th, we found half of a girl in the preserve. This afternoon, hikers found the other half of her near a hiking trail, and we positively identified her as your sister."<br/><br/>Derek turns pale on cue and heavily sits down in shock. "She's dead? Who would kill her? <em>She just got here</em>. Why would she be cut in half? Who did this to my sister? Was it an accident, or was she murdered?" He stops and thinks. "Well, it had to be murder. Who accidentally cuts themselves in half, and her body parts would be in the same place. My God! Who would do this to us? That leaves Peter as my only family." He squeezes Peter's shoulder in concern.<br/><br/>John studies him and asks, "how old <em><strong>are</strong></em> you, son?"<br/><br/>Derek looks up at him and says in confusion, "twenty-one. Christmas day, I turned twenty-one." He's not sure why the Sheriff would ask him that.<br/><br/>John asks in a concerned voice, "where are you staying at? I found that you had a month-by-month lease on your apartment in New York and didn't always have enough money to pay the rent and that you canceled your lease before coming here. You only had one bag for your sister. Your sister left with one bag. I take it you have been living out of a suitcase since the fire?"</p><p>Derek sadly says, "we were paranoid that whoever burned our family would hunt us down. When I found her hotel, I stayed in her room. I guess it's a crime scene now. Can I get my bag or should I buy new clothes?"</p><p>He drops his shoulder in grief and sighs heavily. "I was looking for a place to stay, all day, but it's limited when you're twenty-one with no references. We have plenty of experience of living in abandoned buildings, and I can do that until I find a place."<br/><br/>John says, "I have a spare room in my house. You just met my son, Stiles. You can stay with us until you find a place."<br/><br/>Derek looks at him in surprise and a small trace of hope. "I'd appreciate that. If it's not too much trouble."<br/><br/>John sadly says, "It's no trouble at all. Vagrancy is a crime, and I'd be preventing a crime. I'm afraid I have some more bad news for you, though. When we searched the hotel room, we found your sister's computer and a box of pictures, hidden. It appears she and her girlfriend are behind the fire that killed your family. I reopened the case since I now have evidence showing it to be arson."<br/><br/>A shocked Derek says, <em>"My sister killed my family?!</em> Why? I don't understand!<em><strong> WHY?</strong></em> There were little kids in that fire."<br/><br/>John says, "it looks like Kate (Derek makes his eyes go wide in shock when he hears the name Kate) convinced Laura that your family wouldn't accept her and to get them out of the way. I looked up the original report, and the fire inspector filed it in four days."<br/><br/>Derek says, "Kate Silver was <em>my French teacher.</em> Is that the same, Kate? They told me it was an electrical fire. An accident!"<br/><br/>John says, "It takes four weeks to complete an investigation and file the report. I find it suspicious that it was closed and filed in four days instead of four weeks. Even more suspicious is the fact that the inspector retired a month later. My deputy and I went to talk to the fire investigator, Meyers. He confessed to taking a bribe from Kate Argent and changing the report."<br/><br/>Derek looks totally confused as he says, "Argent? No. Her name was Silver. She showed me her teacher's license."<br/><br/>John says, "Silver was Argent's alias. Argent is French for Silver, so she wasn't too far off on her real name. It appears the whole thing was staged to kill your family. It mentions Laura's lover slept with you when you were fifteen so she could steal your clothes to set the fire. That's statutory rape and a felony because she was over twenty-five." He shows the picture of Kate kissing him. "My so... this picture was found of Kate the night of the fire. Is this her?"</p><p>Derek inhales sharply. "Oh, my God! Yes. Wait! She was sleeping with my sister when she did this?"</p><p>John nods. "Can you make a statement about her sexually molesting you?"<br/><br/>Derek says, "she seduced me? I thought she loved me! They used me as a scapegoat!?! <em><strong>They made me believe it was my fault?</strong></em> I've felt guilty about it for years." He looks like he's trying not to cry. <em>He's not acting.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>John squeezes his shoulder and says, "It's okay, son. You were barely fifteen. Younger than my son is now. I'd lose it if that <em><strong>ever</strong></em> happened to my kid. Come to the station, identify your sister, and file a statement about the last time you saw her. Come back here, and Stiles can take you home with him after his shift is over. "<br/><br/>Derek nervously says, "Is there any way I only see Laura's face? I <em><strong>can't</strong></em> ... I <em><strong>don't</strong></em> think that I can <em><strong>see</strong></em> my sister in <em><strong>pieces</strong><strong>!"</strong></em><br/><br/>John says, "of course. I understand. Sit there and relax while I explain to Stiles. Oh, by the way. Stiles' real name is Wilkksiezycawyc."<br/><br/>Derek thoughtfully says, "Wilkksiezycawyc? Why does that name sound familiar?"<br/><br/>John says, "because his grandfather and your grandmother were best friends in Poland. I think my wife said her father was an Emissary for your family and wanted her to be one. Stiles once told me that someone named Janus took her position, and she got to be an ordinary housewife and a good mom to Stiles. Let me catch up with my son and let him know what's going on, and then we can go."<br/><br/>After he walks out, Peter angrily says, "he meant he was two-faced, not that his name was Janus. Deaton took her position, the bastard! He didn't warn us Kate Argent was in town running around with you and buying wolfsbane. He could've saved us with a warning, but he didn't. I bet he had something to do with it."<br/><br/>Derek goes pale. "You already knew that I'm responsible for what Kate did to you, to us?"<br/><br/>Peter angrily says, "the bitch was <em>your sister's mate,</em> and she <em><strong>still</strong></em> fucked you! How many people do you know would let their soul mate fuck their sibling? I won't let <em><strong>anyone</strong></em> touch Stiles, let alone <em>have sex with him!</em> She even suggested it to get a tighter hold on you. They set you up! You were an innocent bystander and didn't plan or set the fire. <em><strong>They did!</strong></em> You're not to blame! If I'm not mad at you, then you can't blame yourself either. She seduced <em><strong>you!</strong></em> You were barely <b>15 </b>a few weeks before. She was what? <strong>29?</strong> Laura was <strong>17!</strong> Hell! I had just turned <strong>18</strong> at the time." He looks towards the door. "Here comes the Sheriff and Stiles."<br/><br/>John walks in with Stiles and says, "it's decided. You'll be staying with us. Stiles is the best cook you'll ever meet. He'll put some meat on your bones."<br/><br/>Stiles shakes hands with Derek again, and then Derek leaves with John.</p><p>Melissa walks in and asks how Stiles is doing with his rounds.</p><p>Stiles closes the door and says, "Mom? I have some things to tell you. You <em><strong>might</strong></em> want to sit down."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>